One day
by SweetyK
Summary: La menace représentée par Silas se fait de plus en plus forte à Mystic Falls et notamment pour Caroline. Klaus, qui a eu vent des événements, prend alors une décision irrévocable pour la protéger, en la faisant venir avec lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Se situe à la suite de l'épisode 4x21.
1. Chapter 1 : Une décision irrévocable

_Bonsoir à tous ! Me voici de retour avec ma seconde fiction longue Klaroline, qui devrait normalement durer durant tout l'été. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je suis à l'écoute de tout conseil, suggestion, hypothèse, critique… N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pensent nos lecteurs._

_**Attention :** Cette fic se déroule après l'épisode 21 de la saison 4 de Vampire Diaries, mais je ne tiens pas compte de l'intrigue du bébé lancé dans l'épisode 20, principalement parce que je trouve cette idée ridicule mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler (je suis cependant totalement disposée à en débattre par mp). Tous les événements du 422 et du 423 ne se sont donc pas produits !_

_Je me suis efforcée de bien récapituler la situation dans ce premier chapitre donc désolée si c'est un peu lourd et si il vous reste des questions, j'y répondrais sans aucun souci._

_**Rating :** T pour le moment (si cette fic devait changer de rating, je vous préviendrais de façon claire avant)._

_**Résumé : **La menace représentée par Silas se fait de plus en plus forte à Mystic Falls et notamment pour Caroline. Klaus, qui a eu vent des événements, décide alors de prendre les choses en main pour la protéger, en la faisant venir avec lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

_**Personnages **: Klaus et Caroline majoritairement, plus tous ceux du spin-off et quelques apparitions de VD._

_**Couple :** Klaroline_

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède malheureusement pas les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de The Originals (sinon il y aurait Caroline dans le spin-off) et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

* * *

Chapitre n°1 : Une décision irrévocable

Caroline était parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité dans sa maison, cependant, à cet instant précis, elle se sentait tout bonnement incapable de la quitter. Le lieu où elle se réfugiait importait finalement tellement peu, si celui qui les poursuivait elle et ses amis souhaitait réellement les retrouver, il le ferait sans aucune difficulté.

Depuis que Silas était revenu à la vie, et surtout depuis qu'il s'était pleinement lancé dans la recherche du repos éternel au coté de sa bien-aimée mortelle, la paranoïa avait en effet gagné tous les habitants surnaturels de la petite ville de Mystic Falls. A tout moment, l'immortel invincible âgé de deux mille ans pouvait apparaître et sous n'importe quelle forme de surcroît. Il avait ainsi réussi à s'infiltrer dans leur petit groupe et les avait à plusieurs reprises montés les uns contre les autres, tout ça dans le but d'utiliser Bonnie et le remède pour ramener toutes les créatures de l'au-delà à la vie et pouvoir ainsi rejoindre sa bien-aimée en mourant.

Le plus terrifiant pour Caroline était de penser qu'il était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans la tête de Klaus, qu'elle considérait pourtant comme l'être surnaturel par excellence que rien ni personne ne pouvait faire vaciller. Elle avait cependant cru durant un moment que les choses rentreraient facilement dans l'ordre, après tout, il suffisait de lui remettre le remède comme il le souhaitait ou de lui faire ingurgiter de force et aucun de ses amis n'aurait à être blessé. Malheureusement, comme souvent, la situation initiale s'était complexifiée, divers événements catastrophiques avaient eu lieu jusqu'à ce que finalement, Silas passe à la vitesse supérieure en s'attaquant directement à elle, manquant de justesse de tuer sa mère par la même occasion.

Face à une telle situation, Caroline se retrouvait isolée par rapport à ses proches sur la décision à prendre. Stefan et Damon, qui venaient tout juste de réussir à ramener l'humanité d'Elena, sous-estimaient la gravité du problème. Ils avaient de toute façon déjà prévus, si la situation devenait encore pire, de quitter la ville avec elle, espérant que Silas resterait à Mystic Falls pour achever sa recherche du remède. En effet, Bonnie, dans son logique habituelle de total dévouement à sa meilleure amie, escomptait faire croire à Silas qu'elle avait à nouveau décidé de l'aider, pour retenter à l'aide de Katherine de se retourner contre lui, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait.

La vampire ne parvenait cependant pas à approuver cette solution, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se retrouvait cachée dans un recoin de sa chambre ce soir-là. Fuir allait totalement à l'encontre de ses principes et elle savait de toute façon très bien que sa mère, malgré les événements récents, refuserait de quitter la ville, et l'abandonner n'était pas une option. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller, les 18 années de sa vie s'étaient jusqu'alors écoulées dans le cocon plus ou moins protecteur de Mystic Falls, ce qui la rendait ignorante quant au reste du monde. Aider Bonnie à duper leur ennemi n'était pas plus dans ses cordes, puisqu'elle n'était à ses yeux qu'un simple pion jetable à tout moment. De plus, personne n'était là pour veiller à sa sécurité, ses proches ne voulaient certes qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, sans pour autant faire d'elle une priorité.

Elle se contentait donc pour l'instant de rester dans sa ville natale, à jouer à un cache-cache mortel avec Silas, en attendant de trouver mieux. Pour autant, elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, que tôt ou tard, elle finirait par être la victime de ce jeu diabolique.

Le pire pour elle n'était pourtant pas sa mort se rapprochant inexorablement mais le fait de constater à quel point personne ne s'en souciait. Ses amis avaient donc leurs esprits focalisés sur d'autres choses, mais elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'au moins une personne sur une planète la ferait toujours passer en premier.

Cet individu avait pour elle pendant longtemps été Tyler, leur relation lui ayant permis de ne plus être l'éternel second choix, piégée dans l'ombre d'Elena. Ce principe avait cependant connu quelques ratés, notamment lorsque celui-ci avait fait passer avant elle son projet de libération des hybrides, ce que Caroline considérait certes comme un projet noble, mais qui avait pris une trop grande envergure, surtout vu les conséquences désastreuses à postériori que cela avait engendré,, soit le meurtre de Carol par Klaus et l'exil de celui qu'elle aimait par le même hybride.

Ironiquement, Klaus était également le second individu qui, selon elle, se souciait d'elle plus que tout au monde, ce phénomène s'étant accru depuis la transformation d'Elena. Elle avait certes eu quelques difficultés à accepter l'individu qu'il était dans sa totalité, soit cet homme attentionné et à son écoute capable de se transformer en « monstre » en un seul battement de sourcil, et pouvant commettre de terribles actions. Cependant, l'affection qu'il lui portait lui avait toujours semblé certaine, malgré les sentiments négatifs qu'elle éprouvait ou disait éprouver à son égard.

Pour autant, les deux hybrides étaient tous deux absents en cet instant critique, ce qui lui démontrait qu'une fois encore elle était celle qui regrettait des hommes, qui s'accrochait à eux, là où ces derniers ne se souciaient plus d'elle. Le fait que Tyler lui manque n'était pas une surprise, il était son copain, il était normal que son départ forcé la bouleverse. Mais ressentir des sentiments du même ordre face au départ de Klaus la perturbait beaucoup plus. Elle n'avait connu au départ cette sensation de manque, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui laisse ce message idylique sur son téléphone et surtout qu'elle le revoit à la lisière des bois quelques jours auparavant. Si finalement il avait été révélé que ce n'était nullement l'hybride Originel qui avait été présent ce jour-là, son soulagement dans un premier temps face au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, son amertume quand à son départ imprévu et surtout son aveu aussi bien à elle-même qu'à l'individu s'étant tenu devant d'elle d'être effrayée par ce qu'il la faisait ressentir et par le monde inconnu où il voulait l'emmener étaient bien réels.

La réalité était cependant beaucoup plus pathétique, Klaus n'avait eu aucune difficulté à quitter la ville et elle par la même occasion sans même un au revoir, et Tyler, qu'elle avait pourtant tenu au courant du départ de l'hybride, n'était pas revenu en ville pour la protéger et n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à ses appels. Elle se retrouvait donc infiniment seule.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte se refermant mit soudainement les sens de la jeune vampire en alerte. Des pas dans l'escalier retentirent ensuite dans la maison tout entière, comme si le visiteur ne se souciait pas d'être entendu. Caroline se rapprocha alors le plus silencieusement possible de la porte de sa chambre, saisissant au passage une lampe de chevet pour se défendre, et se préparant à se jeter sur le mystérieux intrus.

Cependant, si le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était réellement en train de se produire, si Silas avait finalement décidé de faire d'elle une des victimes de son impatience, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper et le savait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre que la mort la cueille.

* * *

Dix jours, tel était le temps que Klaus avait passé loin de Mystic Falls, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et malgré ce finalement très court laps de temps écoulé, surtout pour un hybride de 1000 ans tel que lui, il éprouvait déjà une certaine nostalgie quant à son temps dans la petite ville du sud de la Virginie. Evidemment, il était heureux d'avoir quitté un lieu où la moitié, si ce n'était pas les trois-quarts, des êtres surnaturels ne rêvaient que de le voir disparaître à tout jamais. Laisser derrière lui celle qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées depuis près d'un an avait néanmoins été beaucoup plus compliqué. Chaque événement fantasque de la Nouvelle-Orléans, chaque démonstration culturelle, chaque œuvre d'art lui faisait indubitablement se souvenir d'elle, et s'interroger sur les réactions qu'elle aurait eues si elle s'était trouvée à ses côtés.

Pour autant, l'Originel était bien décidé à demeurer dans la « Ville croissant », et à récupérer le titre de roi que son ancien ami Marcel s'était approprié. Son alliance avec les sorcières de la ville, et plus particulièrement avec Sophie Deveraux, lui semblait être le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir mais il conservait une certaine méfiance à son égard. Il était persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose à propos de la situation de la ville mais aussi de son propre but et il était bien déterminé à découvrir ce que cela était. Elijah l'accompagnait également dans cette quête et l'avait assuré de son soutien, mais l'hybride ne se faisait là non plus pas d'illusion : son frère était présent uniquement pour le surveiller, pour le « remettre dans le droit chemin » et non pas pour réellement l'aider à accomplir son rêve de puissance.

Quant à son allié de toujours, sa précieuse sœur Rebekah, elle lui avait préféré la ville de Mystic Falls et son petit groupe supernaturel, qui lui était pourtant fortement hostile. Klaus savait pertinemment que c'était son comportement très dominateur qui l'avait placé dans une telle situation avec elle et sa famille en général, mais il estimait ses raisons d'agir ainsi légitimes et donc ne lui devoir aucune excuse, que ce soit pour l'avoir dagué une seconde fois ou pour lui avoir dérobé le remède. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait autant à vouloir redevenir humaine, soit faible et vulnérable, quand elle possédait l'immortalité et l'invulnérabilité. Il avait donc fini par se dire qu'il irait seulement la rechercher dans cette misérable petite ville le jour où elle reviendrait à la raison. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui manquait aussi, elle était l'une des rares personnes sur cette Terre en qui il avait confiance, et cela lui aurait été grandement utile à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

En effet, reprendre la ville s'inscrivait obligatoirement dans une logique de longue durée, en raison des très nombreuses règles mises en place par celui dont il briguait le poste, à savoir Marcel. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait certainement pas procédé de la même façon, il se serait contenté comme à l'accoutumée de menacer de massacrer des proches de son ancien ami et serait passé à l'action si nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que son adversaire craque et lui confie les rênes du pouvoir. Cependant, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Elijah, s'il comptait régner durablement dans ce lieu autrefois si cher à son cœur, il valait mieux avoir à son service des hommes lui étant sincèrement dévoués plutôt que lui obéissant uniquement par crainte de lui, sans compter le fait qu'il était peu utile de gouverner une ville dont la population avait précédemment été décimée. Klaus s'était donc décidé à suivre pour une fois son conseil et à gagner son titre de roi dans le respect des règles, même s'il comptait évidemment utiliser ses propres moyens et astuces pour l'emporter. Cela induisait également qu'il ne s'en irait pas de sitôt de la Louisiane, d'où sa volonté de se détacher le plus tôt possible de la vie qu'il avait connu durant une année à Mystic Falls.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même sur la route le ramenant au lieu de son enfance, une nouvelle fois en raison des événements supernaturels s'y déroulant. Par l'intermédiaire de Stefan et de Rebekah, il avait en effet été tenu au courant des derniers développements du « feuilleton Silas », qui commençaient à le préoccuper sérieusement. Si son propre accord avec le tout premier immortel de l'histoire le plaçait effectivement avec sa fratrie hors de tout danger, la donne n'était pas la même en ce qui concernait le bébé vampire devenu sa nouvelle obsession l'année précédente, et cette inquiétude le détournait beaucoup trop à son goût de son projet de reconquête. Partir sans Caroline était quelque chose qu'il s'était forcé à réaliser sachant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à passer une éternité à ses côtés mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il comptait la laisser sans aucune surveillance, à risquer sa vie inconsciemment pour des gens ne le méritant pas. Durant son court retour en ville, il était donc bien déterminé à s'assurait qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger et qu'elle n'en courrerait pas plus par la suite, afin de pouvoir repartir à la Nouvelle-Orléans l'esprit allégé de toute crainte pour se consacrer pleinement à son objectif.

La vue d'un panneau annonçant son arrivée, ou plutôt son retour, à Mystic Falls suspendit brusquement le flot de pensées discontinues de l'hybride. La seule chose sur laquelle il voulait et pouvait se concentrer à l'instant était ses retrouvailles avec Caroline, le reste pouvait encore attendre un petit peu.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison de l'adolescente, il réalisa que c'était finalement peut-être le « reste » qui allait le rattraper. L'édifice était en effet plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, tout signe de vie semblant l'avoir déserté. Pourtant, il pouvait percevoir une présence à l'intérieur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'il constata que cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, se mouvait avec une grande discrétion, comme si elle recherchait ou guettait quelqu'un.

Il se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la demeure aux murs blancs, sachant pertinemment que s'il arrivait quelque chose à la belle blonde, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il fouilla tout d'abord le rez-de-chaussée, cherchant à trouver toute trace vivante autre que celle de l'étage. Sa recherche se révélant infructueuse, il se décida à s'attaquer à l'individu de l'étage. Il stationna quelques secondes devant la porte de chambre désormais familière de celle qui avait un jour su y piquer son intérêt, avant de se jeter à pleine vitesse sur celle-ci.

Sa force naturelle mêlée à un certain effet de surprise étaient supposées lui permettre de prendre facilement le dessus sur son mystérieux adversaire mais avant même d'avoir pu l'apercevoir dans la pénombre, il fut accueillit par un objet lancé en plein sur sa tête. Cet affront le mit fortement en rogne, surtout lorsqu'il constata que c'était avec une vulgaire lampe de chevet qu'on avait essayé de l'assommer. Klaus saisit alors avec rudesse les bras de son ennemi et le plaqua contre le pan de mur le plus proche tandis que celui-ci se débattait en vain. Il s'apprêtait à plonger la main dans la poitrine de sa victime pour la rendre plus coopérative quand soudain, son parfum fruité lui chatouilla les narines. Réalisant sa méprise, il la relâcha et s'écria, d'une voix où la surprise côtoyait le soulagement :

-Caroline !

* * *

Dès que Caroline reconnut les intonations veloutées de la voix de l'hybride, son corps se relaxa aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'expression de son soulagement face au retour de Klaus ou le fait de savoir que sa dernière heure ne soit pas prévue pour tout de suite, mais elle s'en souciait finalement peu. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en ce moment était d'avoir l'impression d'être en sécurité, et il pouvait lui apporter cela temporairement.

Cependant, avant de s'approcher un peu plus près de lui pour ressentir son aura protectrice, la vampire eut un flash des événements s'étant déroulés quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Silas avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle sous l'apparence de l'Originel. Elle se recula alors vivement et chercha frénétiquement du regard un objet pour se défendre au cas où ses soupçons se révéleraient fondés.

-Caroline, qu'est ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea un Klaus complètement confus face à un tel comportement. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent, sans doute pour ne pas l'effrayer plus, mais il ne parvint qu'à la faire se réfugier derrière son lit.

-J'ai besoin d'être sûre que c'est réellement toi, murmura-t-elle avec vulnérabilité, sans oser croiser le regard azuré de son interlocuteur. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à maintenir une façade d'assurance face à lui mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

L'incompréhension envahit les traits fins du visage de l'hybride, avant que la vérité ne lui saute aux yeux.

-Tu as rencontré Silas, constata-t-il tandis que Caroline l'observait attentivement, s'efforçant de déceler un quelconque signe trahissant sa véritable identité. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ?

Trouvant son attitude soucieuse assez sincère, Caroline décida de croire qu'il s'agissait du vrai Klaus et se radoucit. Lui raconter les événements récents pourrait la soulager et l'expérience de l'Originel lui permettrait, de surcroît, de l'aider à discerner la meilleure solution possible pour résoudre rapidement le problème causé par Silas. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas trop lui en révéler, surtout en ce qui concernait le fait que leur ennemi ait utilisé son apparence pour s'en prendre à elle. Si son jugement sur le départ de l'hybride avait été trop hâtif et que sa présence actuelle signifiait que son affection pour elle n'avait nullement diminuée, il était préférable qu'elle évite de lui révéler l'importance qu'il avait pris pour elle ces derniers temps, qui avait été révélée par ses confrontations successives avec Elena et Silas.

-Il cherchait simplement à obtenir le soutien de Bonnie à travers moi, lui résuma-t-elle. Depuis que tu es parti, la situation a en effet un peu dégénérée, et il a finit par s'attaquer à ma mère en punition, mais j'ai réussi de justesse à la sauver. Comme le voile de « l'autre coté » n'est toujours pas tombé, il risque cependant de continuer à s'en prendre à nous, ce qui m'explique mon comportement légèrement à cran de ce soir.

Le visage de Klaus se contracta à ces mots, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à lire si c'était par inquiétude pour elle ou simplement par contrariété d'être retardé dans l'affaire qui devait le ramener à Mystic Falls. Elle décida quand même de tenter sa chance auprès de lui et lui demanda donc, d'une voix timide :

-Tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard un moyen de régler ce problème, avant que Silas ne nous massacre tous ?

-Il n'y en a aucun Caroline, lui répondit-il aussitôt avec douceur mais fermeté. Soit vous vous pliez à ses souhaits et vous obtiendrez peut-être une chance de survie, soit vous résistez et là, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Il doit forcément exister une autre solution !

-Cela se peut mais elle n'émanera pas alors de moi.

-Tu pourrais au moins essayer de nous aider à la rechercher !

-Non.

Sa réponse courte et sèche mais convaincue acheva d'éteindre la moindre lueur d'espoir demeurant en Caroline. L'arrivée surprise de Klaus l'avait fait croire pendant quelques instants qu'elle et ses amis parviendraient enfin à atteindre le bout du chemin mais l'Originel avait réduit cela à néant sans aucun scrupule. Son indignation et son désespoir durent se peindre sur son visage puisque l'hybride s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je souhaite d'abandonner à ton triste sort, Caroline, bien au contraire. Je refuse simplement de permettre à tes amis de s'en tirer encore une fois sans dommages grâce à moi.

-Tu sais pertinemment qu'en les condamnant eux, tu me condamnes moi, répliqua-t-elle presque avec aigreur. Je ne te demande pas de prétendre les aimer ou de passer ton temps libre avec eux, simplement de nous aider à sortir de ce pétrin.

-Ils ont tué deux de mes frères, et ont passé l'année précédente à essayer de me faire subir le même sort. Pourquoi diable devrais-je faire encore quelque chose pour eux ? Le simple fait qu'ils soient tous encore en vie est déjà un beau geste de ma part. Si la situation était inversée, ils ne bougeraient le moindre doigt pour moi, il est donc juste que je leur rende la pareille.

Même si cela l'exaspérait profondément, Caroline dut admettre qu'il avait marqué un point. Ses proches ne voyaient Klaus que comme un ennemi pouvant se révéler occasionnellement utile et leurs rares alliances se terminaient toujours par des trahisons. Elle avait d'ailleurs partagée elle aussi pendant longtemps cette vision, avant de lâcher du lest face à sa persistance et son comportement différent avec elle. Cependant, elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, et continua donc à le fixer avec un mélange de désapprobation et de déception, espérant ainsi le faire plier.

-Pour autant, reprit Klaus d'un air préoccupé, je ne compte pas te laisser seule ici, à te battre contre Silas. Tu es totalement paniquée, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu m'as reçu, et ça ne peut déboucher que sur quelque chose de tragique.

-Comment ça ? l'interrompit la blonde. Tu viens juste de refuser de m'apporter ton aide !

- Tes amis et toi sont deux entités distinctes, _love_. Je me soucie de toi, et uniquement de toi, et c'est pour cela que je veux que tu viennes avec moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Là-bas, tu seras sous ma protection et je ne laisserais rien ni personne t'atteindre.

- Mais je… je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-elle sous le choc. J'ai toute ma vie ici, ma mère, mes proches. Je ne peux pas tout quitter sur un coup de tête, pour aller avec toi !

- Ta mère pourrait très bien venir avec toi, si c'est cela qui t'ennuies, tenta de la rassurer doucement l'Originel, tout en lui massant l'épaule avec sa main droite. Quant à tes amis, ils sont tout à fait capables de fuir par eux-mêmes et je ne pense d'ailleurs pas qu'ils comptent t'inclure dans leur petit plan. Ce n'est donc pas comme si tu avais une multitude de choix à ta portée. Soit tu pars, soit tu meurs !

Les paroles brutales mais, encore une fois, justes de Klaus firent frissonner Caroline. Le rejoindre n'était certes pas la même chose que fuir toute seule sans savoir où aller, cependant, d'une certaine façon, cette perspective était tout autant effrayante. Dans les méandres de son imagination, l'univers de l'hybride se composait d'une succession de fêtes sanglantes, de luttes de pouvoir et d'actions de débauche, à l'opposé donc de la vie humaine rangée qu'elle s'était efforcée de mener jusqu'alors. Une part d'elle était attirée par cette perspective qu'il lui offrait, mais elle se refusait à l'écouter. Sa loyauté à ses amis l'empêchait de toute façon d'accepter une telle proposition, qu'elle en ait eu envie ou non. Que diraient-ils si elle partait s'installer avec celui qu'ils s'efforçaient de tuer ou du moins de neutraliser depuis un an ? Que penserait Tyler tout particulièrement si elle s'enfuyait avec l'homme l'ayant forcé à lui être soumis et ayant tué sa mère ? Peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait, c'était son devoir de leur rester fidèle. Ce soutien, cet attachement presqu'aveugle à ses proches était une partie à part entière d'elle, les trahir eux reviendrait donc à se trahir elle-même.

-Peut-être que tu dis vrai, finit par murmurer la jeune fille. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je refuse de les abandonner. Je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que j'ai sauvé ma peau au détriment de tous ceux auxquels je tenais.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser te lancer dans une mission suicide Caroline, clama l'hybride d'un ton sans appel. Car c'est ce que c'est, du suicide ! Si tes prétendus amis décident de fuir, ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à te laisser ici si cela leur permet de survivre. Crois-tu réellement que les Salvatore abimeraient un seul des cheveux de leur petit double pour toi ?

La pique de l'Originel blessa profondément la vampire, qui sentit toutes ses insécurités remontées à la surface. Pour autant, elle s'efforça de contenir ses larmes, et plissant ses yeux et prenant sa voix la plus glacée possible, elle rétorqua :

-Que ce soit une décision sensée ou non, cela ne te regarde pas. Donc si c'est l'unique sujet dont tu voulais m'entretenir, tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici.

Klaus se raidit et sembla en proie à un intense combat intérieur, tandis que Caroline l'observait en fulminant en silence. Pour qui diable se prenait-il pour escompter la pousser à faire un choix contre son gré ? Elle était la seule maîtresse de son destin et comptait bien le rester.

Cependant, l'Originel semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Avant même qu'elle réalise ce qui se passait, il l'accola à nouveau contre le mur, pressant son corps musclé contre le sien, et dilata ses pupilles. L'esprit de la jeune fille se remplit de brume et les paroles de Klaus s'y mirent à résonner :

-Tu vas me suivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans et tu n'en partiras pas à moins que je t'y autorise. De plus, tu ne remettras pas un pied à Mystic Falls avant que la situation ne soit réglée.

Elle cru ensuite entendre l'hybride ajouter au creux de son oreille _« Je suis désolé » _avant de sentir ses mains puissantes sur sa nuque et de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'en profite pour promettre dès maintenant que oui, j'ai pas mal mentionné Tyler dans ce chapitre mais pour autant, il ne sera pas un personnage majeur de l'histoire, je ne prévois donc pas de conclure cette fic par du Forwood._

_N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, quelles sont vos attentes, vos remarques ou vos critiques ! Les reviews sont très motivantes pour un auteur, donc soyez aussi prolifiques que vous le souhaitez !_

_Par rapport à la taille des chapitres, faites-moi aussi savoir si vous les voulez plus courts ou plus longs (je prévoyais pour l'instant de les faire légèrement plus courts que ce premier)._

_J'attends avec impatience vos avis et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !_

_Et merci de m'avoir lu :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Tensions et solution

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je tenais avant tout à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review, ajouté à leurs alertes ou à leurs favoris, ça m'a fait très très plaisir :) Merci aussi aux lecteurs invisibles de cette fic, peut-être sortiront-ils de l'ombre un jour !_

_Avant de répondre aux reviews et de vous laisser finalement accéder au chapitre, **deux annonces assez importantes** :_

_-Je compte publier mes chapitres tous les 8 jours environ, parfois ce sera moins, parfois plus. En cas de retard important, j'indiquerais sur mon profil où j'en suis, pour ne pas vous faire trop vous impatienter. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous convient, si vous avez de meilleures idées, faites le moi savoir ;)_

_-En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, les avis ayant été dans un premier temps plutôt favorables à un raccourcissement, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. Maintenant, j'ai ensuite reçu pas mal d'autres avis étant satisfaits de la longueur du premier, donc je vais essayer de contenter tout le monde en oscillant niveau taille entre ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre et celle du premier. Si là encore ça pose un quelconque problème, dites le moi, la répartition des scènes peut se changer facilement d'un chapitre à l'autre, au moins au début. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis, c'était très sympa !_

_Place maintenant aux réponses aux reviews anonymes (et désolée pour cette très longue note d'auteur) :_

_** Nora :** Un merci tout particulier pour ta review qui a été la première et qui a calmé mon inquiétude. Je suis d'accord avec toi quant au comportement de Klaus, ça m'a aussi déplu, le retour de Tyler a été justifié donc ça ne m'a pas gêné mais pour Damon, ça sort de nulle part et c'est incohérent. Pour le contexte, disons que Klaus et Caroline ne sont pas au courant d'un quelconque retour des morts (je ne sais pas encore si je vais introduire cette partie de la série dans ma fic, c'est pour ça que je suis restée évasive ^^) ils sont partis avant que quoique ce soit se passe. Si tu as d'autres questions ou remarques, n'hésite pas ! Et oui, pas d'Elena et de Salvatore dans cette fic, à part peut-être quelques courtes apparitions, mais rien de plus. Encore merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_** Justine :** Tout d'abord, je suis ravie de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle fic et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Je sens dans ta review une légère animosité à l'égard d'Elena, c'est assez étonnant ^^ Plus sérieusement, je te rejoins sur ce que tu penses sur elle, j'ai particulièrement été énervée par le fait qu'elle refuse de s'excuser auprès de Caroline, donc si j'écrivais sur elle, mes propos risqueraient de ne pas être appréciés par les fans du perso, dont j'ai décidé de ne pas la faire apparaitre, c'est plus simple Un grand merci pour ta review donc et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !_

_** Jolieyxbl :** Je suis contente que ma fic soit la première que tu lises sur le sujet, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas trop. Le chapitre est un peu plus court cette fois-ci mais comme j'ai eu des avis assez divergents sur la question, je vais essayer de ne pas les raccourcir plus pour ne pas gêner les lectrices comme toi. Merci en tout cas pour ton review très encourageante et ta réponse et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_** Linea :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent. J'espère que cette suite te plaira_

_**NessieBooEvans : **Merci pour ta review tout d'abord. Pour le compte, tant mieux si tu t'en crée un car c'est quand même plus facile pour suivre les fics et échanger avec les auteurs, donc j'espère que tu le feras. Quant au rythme de publication, comme indiqué plus haut, je compte publier tous les 8 jours environ._

_** Maggie :** Je vais quand même te répondre ici même si on s'est déjà parlé ^^ Merci pour tes compliments et ta review, et un merci tout particulier pour ton conseil, j'ai essayé de corriger un peu ça dans ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à le faire partout, car sur certaines phrases, j'étais quand même assez perplexe. Quand au premier chapitre, je vais essayer de m'attaquer cette semaine à sa correction. Si d'autres choses te dérangent, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, car ça m'aide pas mal. J'espère que la suite te plaira et tu devrais me retrouver bientôt sur ton autre OS, que je ne vais pas tarder à aller dévorer._

_** Ami :** Merci pour ta review (et ton pseudo est très sympa au passage). Caroline va quand même être un peu énervée ( il faut bien mettre un peu de tension dans cette fic ^^) mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle perçoit aussi le caractère protecteur de ce geste de Klaus. Petite précision par contre, le bébé n'apparaitra certes pas dans cette fic, mais Hayley viendra sans doute pour un ou deux chapitres (désolée si ça te déçoit :s), après, elle n'est pas un personnage principal ici. Voilà, encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même._

* * *

Chapitre n°2 : Tensions et solution

L'océan bleu marine s'étendant à perte de vue et rendu mystérieux par les rayons roses et orangés du soleil couchant… telle aurait été la vision enchanteresse que Klaus aurait pu apercevoir par le fenêtre de son véhicule s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à profiter d'une autre vue idyllique, celle de Caroline inconsciente.

Son entrain et son ardeur de vie, qu'il appréciait aussi beaucoup, se trouvaient remplacés par un calme et une apparente sérénité, qui n'apparaissait que trop rarement malheureusement sur le visage de la jeune vampire, surtout au cours des derniers mois. L'Originel aurait été prêt à renoncer à tout ce qu'il possédait ou presque pour lui permettre de conserver en permanence cette impression de tranquillité et de paix. Cependant, il doutait fortement qu'après la tournure prise par leur dernière discussion, elle soit disposée à le laisser lui offrir la sécurité et par la suite, le bonheur.

Pour autant, Klaus ne regrettait nullement d'avoir agi de la sorte. Les regrets n'étaient de toute façon pas des sentiments qu'il éprouvait souvent, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas envisager la possibilité d'avoir eu une autre réaction, il estimait vraiment avoir agi de la meilleure façon possible. Son action lui paraissait même altruiste dans une certaine mesure, puisque malgré les conséquences sans doute désastreuses qu'elle allait inévitablement engendrer dans sa relation avec Caroline, il l'avait réalisé sans hésiter, la sécurité de la blonde primant sur tout le reste.

Il avait en effet été jusqu'à présent très « indulgent » avec elle, que ce soit face à ses remarques venimeuses, ses actions contestatrices et sa vision très manichéenne du monde. Sa nature sanguine ne supportant pas l'opposition et la remise en cause n'avait pris le dessus qu'une ou deux fois sur son intention d'être le plus gentleman possible avec elle, et là encore, il s'était finalement efforcé de réparer, dans la mesure du possible, les conséquences de ses actes. Cependant, cette fois-ci, en la voyant si ouvertement prête à sacrifier sa vie pour des individus n'ayant en retour qu'une faible considération à son égard, il n'avait pas pu se contenir. La laisser derrière lui une fois avait déjà été dur pour lui mais la laisser en sachant qu'elle risquait sa vie était juste inconcevable, peu importe qu'elle partage son avis ou non. Une Caroline en vie même si elle le haïssait était toujours préférable à une Caroline morte, éventualité qu'il se savait incapable d'affronter, depuis qu'il avait failli la voir trépasser sous ses yeux et de sa propre main, ou plutôt morsure.

Une part de lui espérait quand même qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas longtemps rigueur de son acte assez extrême, et qu'elle parviendrait même avec le temps à s'épanouir à ses côtés à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cependant et bien qu'il s'efforçait de l'ignorer, il avait conscience que, dans la situation actuelle, elle saisirait la moindre opportunité pour repartir dans sa ville natale et donc le quitter lui. Il comptait bien par conséquent faire tout son possible pour rendre son séjour inoubliable et lui donner ainsi un aperçu positif de la vie qu'il pouvait lui procurer, sans occulter pour autant son projet de reconquérir le pouvoir de son ancien disciple Marcel.

Un bruit de respiration émanant de la bouche de Caroline lui apprit que l'adolescente était en train d'effectuer son retour dans le monde des vivants. Il reporta alors son attention sur la route, du moins en apparence, tout en s'interrogeant sur l'attitude à adopter dans la confrontation inévitable s'annonçant.

* * *

L'obscurité l'entourant s'était déjà transformée en lumière depuis quelques minutes mais Caroline était déterminée à se prélasser encore un peu dans son siège moelleux sans se poser de question, comme pour prolonger la béatitude ressentie durant son moment d'inconscience. Elle finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux pour observer son nouvel environnement et aperçut alors Klaus en train de conduire le véhicule où elle se trouvait. Le souvenir de leur dispute et de sa fin imposée remonta aussitôt à la mémoire de la jeune fille, parallèlement à un sentiment d'indignation et de profonde colère.

Il avait osé l'hypnotiser, elle, alors qu'il avait toujours prétendu avoir un comportement honnête en sa présence. Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait agi de la sorte la gênaient évidemment, mais c'était surtout cet acte en lui-même qu'elle lui reprochait, notamment parce qu'il faisait remonter des peurs en elle qu'elle croyait avoir vaincues. Depuis sa mésaventure avec Damon du temps où elle était humaine, elle craignait en effet énormément que quelqu'un prenne à nouveau le contrôle de son esprit. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait été aussi laxiste quant à sa consommation de verveine était sa foi en l'hybride, du moins quant à sa volonté de tisser une relation sincère avec elle. Pourtant, il semblait qu'une fois de plus, il avait agi à l'encontre de ses promesses et donc trahi cette confiance qu'elle avait en lui, même si elle doutait fortement qu'il connaisse ses antécédents avec Damon.

Partagée entre sa panique face à ce que tout ce que l'hybride pouvait désormais lui faire faire et sa colère par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait, Caroline décida de récupérer une certaine maîtrise sur les événements en cours en utilisant une de ses bonnes vielles méthodes, qui fonctionnait d'ordinaire à merveille sur lui, à savoir l'exaspérer et le blesser le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre d'elle et la laisse repartir.

-Arrête cette voiture ! ordonna-t-elle sans préavis, forçant la fermeté dans son ton, sans parvenir cependant à ne serait-ce que le faire ciller. Arrête cette voiture tout de suite Klaus ! répéta-t-elle plus hystériquement, à son grand mécontentement. Et cesse d'agir comme si je n'étais pas là !

Elle ne récolta en échange de ce coup de sang qu'un bref coup d'œil de l'hybride, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter d'un cran supplémentaire sa rage. Déterminée à lui manifester de façon spectaculaire son désaccord quant à ce qu'elle considérait comme un enlèvement, elle se convainquit finalement de descendre elle-même de la voiture en marche. Après tout, elle était un vampire, elle ne risquait pas de se faire bien mal.

Néanmoins, avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir sa portière, Klaus stoppa net son plan audacieux en l'avertissant :

-Cette voiture est entièrement verrouillée donc si tu caresses le vain projet de t'enfuir, ce que ma compulsion t'a de toute façon rendu impossible, il te faudra briser les vitres à mains nues ce qui risque d'être assez douloureux pour toi. Je te conseille donc plutôt de rester assise et silencieuse, nous ne sommes plus très éloignés de notre destination de toute façon.

-Et si je refuse ? le défia Caroline que l'apparente insouciance de l'hybride rendait à bout de nerfs. Vas-tu m'hypnotiser encore une fois pour que je réalise toutes tes volontés tel un vulgaire pantin ou vas-tu gracieusement te contenter de me briser la nuque pour avoir du calme ?

Un bref éclair de peine traversa le visage de Klaus, avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre son air impassible et rétorque :

-Cesse donc de dramatiser, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de recommencer, à moins que cela se révèle indispensable. J'ai fait ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire à un moment précis, ça ne sert à rien d'en faire une affaire d'Etat !

-Tu m'as ôté mon libre-arbitre Klaus ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu m'as obligé à partir avec toi en sachant très bien que cela allait totalement à l'encontre de mes souhaits ! Je ne vais quand même pas te remercier pour cela !

-Tu pourrais… répondit-il ironiquement. Je t'ai évité de prendre une décision totalement stupide, qui aurait très probablement débouché sur un autre événement tragique.

-Tu ne comptes même pas avoir la décence de t'excuser ou au moins de reconnaître à quel point ton acte était horrible et rabaissant envers moi ? Tu es encore pire que je le pensais !

-Comme tu aimes tant le répéter Caroline, je suis une terrible personne, se moqua-t-il avec amertume, ce qui induit logiquement que j'accomplisse de terribles actions...

-C'est totalement stupide comme comportement ! s'écria-t-elle exaspérée, sa voix montant de façon incontrôlée dans les aigus. Hypnotiser une personne uniquement parce qu'elle ne partage pas ton avis, c'est de la lâcheté et rien d'autre !

Les sarcasmes de l'hybride avaient bouleversé la jeune vampire, qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour défendre son point de vue. Elle se doutait bien que l'hybride n'avait jamais été confronté à ce phénomène en tant que victime, il l'infligeait uniquement, mais en cet instant, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il puisse l'expérimenter une seule fois, afin de comprendre le caractère répugnant de ce type d'action.

Cette sensation de ne plus contrôler ni son corps, ni ses pensées, ce malaise permanent par rapport aux actes qu'elle devait effectuer sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, les trous dans sa mémoire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à combler, l'impression tout simplement de ne plus être une personne, un être vivant mais simplement un objet, une sorte de poupée uniquement destinée à satisfaire les désirs des autres… Tous ces ressentis resteraient à tout jamais gravés dans la mémoire de Caroline et elle ne tenait pas à les revivre, ou à ce quelqu'un d'autre subisse la même chose.

Ses propres mésaventures l'avaient également conduite à subir la peur et la souffrance physique, en plus de la douleur morale, ce qui la rendait encore plus hostile à l'usage de cette méthode sur les autres. Damon n'avait en effet nullement cherché à atténuer sa peur et sa douleur lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'elle, au contraire, il éprouvait même un malin plaisir à exercer une toute puissance sur elle.

Et voilà que désormais Klaus lui montrait qu'il pouvait également lui faire subir ce type de châtiment. Elle ne croyait certes pas réellement qu'il allait réaliser cela avec elle, il l'aurait déjà tenté depuis longtemps sinon, elle était même dubitative quant au fait qu'il ait déjà commis ce genre d'actions avec d'autres femmes. Cependant, cette éventualité était désormais présente dans son esprit et entaillait sérieusement tout sentiment de confort et de confiance qu'elle avait pu éprouver à son égard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ne se serve jamais de ce don de la nature, elle n'était pas naïve, elle-même en avait usé à plusieurs reprises pour se sortir de situations délicates. Cependant, elle était auparavant persuadée qu'abuser des femmes de la sorte était une de ces limites qu'il ne voulait pas franchir. Désormais, elle ne savait plus quoi penser et se retrouver coincée de force avec l'hybride ne risquait pas de l'aider à faire le tri dans son esprit.

Tandis qu'elle se remémorait ces douloureux souvenirs, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle tenta de les réfréner, la situation était déjà suffisamment catastrophique comme ça, révéler à Klaus ce que Damon lui avait un jour fait endurer ne ferait qu'envenimer un peu plus les choses.

L'hybride dut cependant percevoir le trouble intérieur qui agitait la jeune vampire puisque ses traits s'adoucirent tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient d'inquiétude. Caroline entrouvrit aussitôt ses lèvres afin de reprendre leur conversation là où elle l'avait interrompu et ainsi détourner l'attention de l'Originel loin de ce sujet glissant, mais, à sa grande surprise, il la devança :

-Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère contre moi Caroline, et je vais te laisser l'être pour le moment. Mais sache que quoi qu'il se passe et peu importe les moyens qu'il me faudra utiliser, je vais toujours tout faire pour te protéger, même si cela m'oblige à te perdre pour l'éternité.

Face à cette déclaration inattendue, surtout vu la violence de leurs précédents échanges, Caroline demeura quelques instants bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard de Klaus, elle n'y lut que de la sincérité, ce qui mit temporairement en veilleuse sa colère. Elle restait là à contempler les reflets bleus dans ses yeux, libérant de la sorte son esprit de toute préoccupation. Tout les deux savouraient ce bref instant de paix, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Pour autant, ils auraient sans doute pu le prolonger durant de très longues minutes encore, mais le bruit strident d'une sonnerie de téléphone portable les sortit brusquement de leur transe. Caroline réalisa alors avec quelle facilité l'hybride avait réussi à la troubler et ainsi à la distraire de son énervement. Décidée à ne pas laisser un tel épisode se reproduire, elle se détourna de Klaus pour désormais fixer sa fenêtre d'un air refrogné, tel un enfant boudant.

* * *

A la fois furieux d'être dérangé dans cet instant d'intimité avec Caroline mais également curieux de savoir qui diable avait osé l'interrompre, Klaus se hâta de retrouver son mobile. Lorsqu'il vit le prénom «Elijah» clignoter sur l'écran, il eut toutefois une seconde d'hésitation, se demandant si cela valait bien la peine de décrocher. Après tout, il pourrait très bien parler à son frère dès qu'il serait arrivé à destination, ce qui n'allait plus tarder, alors que Caroline, elle, risquait de ne plus être disposée à dialoguer. Cependant, il comprit rapidement à la position hautaine et défensive de cette dernière que leur instant était déjà perdu et n'eut alors plus aucune raison de prendre cet appel.

-Où te caches-tu ? l'interrogea directement l'ainé de la fratrie Originelle, sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu es introuvable depuis près de trois jours, donc n'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans !

-Eh bien, si tu sais déjà que je ne vais pas te répondre honnêtement, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? se moqua l'hybride. Tu ferais mieux de t'épargner la peine de cet interrogatoire, aussi pénible pour toi que pour moi…

-Je suis sérieux Niklaus ! Je ne sais pas quelle bêtise tu es allé commettre, mais je te préviens, je ne vais pas soutenir longtemps ton petit projet de coup d'Etat, si ma présence te sert uniquement à aller créer diverses catastrophes ailleurs !

Le vampire blond leva les yeux au ciel suite à ces propos. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il serait ravi de le voir renoncer à l'aider, il appréciait quand même réellement le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à es côtés dans sa quête, et d'autant plus un membre de sa famille. Cependant, les continuelles leçons de morale de son frère l'exaspéraient déjà au plus haut point, ce qui le faisait sérieusement douter de l'utilité que celui-ci pourrait finalement représenter.

-J'ai été aussi sage qu'une image, grand frère, murmura Klaus sarcastiquement, faisant renifler Caroline de façon méprisante. Tu pourras me donner une sucette à mon retour pour me féliciter de ma bonne conduite…

- Réponds simplement à ma question, Niklaus !

- Je suis simplement parti régler quelques affaires à Mystic Falls, voilà tout, avoua-t-il finalement pour obtenir la paix. Tu es content maintenant ?

- Mystic Falls ? Pourquoi donc es-tu retourné là-bas ?

Klaus perçût sans aucune difficulté l'angoisse dans son ton, ce qui le fit soupirer. Evidemment, Elijah s'inquiétait pour Katerina, qu'il avait apparemment laissé à Mystic Falls pour pouvoir le suivre lui. L'hybride savait que son frère lui en voulait toujours cependant d'avoir refusé d'accorder une amnistie au double Petrova. A vrai dire, il pensait même que c'était pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis que celui-ci s'était décidé à l'accompagner. Pour autant, il n'escomptait pas une seule seconde revenir sur sa décision, sa rancune et sa haine envers la vampire de 500 ans étaient trop fortes pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner un jour. Le fait qu'elle soit non seulement encore en vie mais surtout qu'il ne l'ait pas poursuivi après son implication dans la course au remède, qui avait certes fini par lui être bénéfique mais qui en raison des circonstances l'avait aussi obligé à se brouiller avec Rebekah, était déjà une belle preuve de gratitude venant de sa part. Malheureusement, il doutait que son frère voit les choses de la même manière et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, celui-ci le quitterait une nouvelle fois, pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait et qui prétendait l'aimer en retour.

-Sois tranquille, je n'ai pas touché à un seul petit cheveu de ton double préféré…

L'hybride entendit alors Elijah pousser un soupir de soulagement, lui prouvant qu'il avait vu juste, ce qui le fit ajouter :

-Et je n'ai de toute façon nullement à te rendre compte de mes actions, tu sauras bien assez vite de quoi il retourne.

- Nous nous sommes engagés dans cela ensemble, Klaus. En tant que ton frère, tu peux et tu dois me faire confiance, sinon nous ne parviendrons jamais à réussir ce que tu souhaites tant. Cela inclut logiquement que tu dois me dire lorsque quittes la ville et quand tu réalises des actions pouvant nuire à ce projet.

-Je n'ai pas oublié comment tu m'as trahi par rapport au remède, Elijah ! l'avertit-il avec froideur. Donc les discussions à cœur ouvert entre frères risquent de disparaître du programme pendant un certain temps. Quant à la reconquête de la ville, nous n'avons pas avancé d'un chouïa durant les dix jours où j'étais présent, donc je doute sincèrement avoir pu entreprendre quoique ce soit pouvant rendre la situation pire !

- Justement, tempéra le vampire, c'est pour cela que j'ai cherché à te joindre. J'ai peut-être trouvé comment nous allons nous y prendre pour te faire récupérer le trône de Marcel.

Klaus faillit ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Alors même qu'il était en train de douter de son frère, celui-ci lui prouvait combien ses qualités de temporisation et de réflexion pouvaient se révéler précieuses.

-Je ne dis pas que ça va te permettre de reconquérir ton trône instantanément, poursuivit-il mais ça peut constituer un bon point de départ pour obtenir des informations, sans briser les règles établies et donc sans se faire remarquer.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? le pressa l'hybride. Dis le moi !

-Nous en parlerons plutôt de vive voix, décida son frère après une courte hésitation. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque inutile en discutant de cela au téléphone, nous n'aurions plus qu'à tout reprendre à zéro si cet échange tombait dans de mauvaises oreilles.

Il raccrocha ensuite, laissant Klaus excité et impatient, mais également quelque peu en colère de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait pour le moment. Cependant, se tournant vers Caroline, il remarqua sa mine perplexe mais aussi pensive, presque calculatrice, et il se rendit compte qu'Elijah avait eu raison d'une certaine façon : il ne pouvait pas la laisser connaître ses plans. Elle était actuellement en colère contre lui et apparemment prête à beaucoup de choses pour rentrer chez elle, et il ne tenait pas à découvrir à ses dépens jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

Il se reconcentra donc sur la route et s'enferma dans le silence, laissant ses pensées divaguer pendant quelques heures encore, tout comme la vampire blonde qui l'accompagnait.

Apercevant finalement la forme familière d'une agglutination de bâtiments traversée par un cours d'eau, il se surprit à sourire.

-Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Caroline !

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Deux rapides précisions au passage : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'état des routes américaines et donc des temps de trajets là-bas, donc peut-être que la durée du voyage ici est totalement fausse car calquée sur la France. Et je rappelle aussi que j'essaye d'écrire du point de vue des personnages, donc les pensées de Caroline envers Damon ne sont pas destinées à insulter ses fans, c'est simplement mon interprétation de ce qu'elle doit ressentir (le même principe s'applique pour Klaus)_

_Voilà, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, critiques, conseils, suggestions, hypothèses, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos reviews !_

_A bientôt j'espère!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Une dangereuse rencontre ?

_Bonjour à tous ! Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, Roland Garros a capté toute mon attention la semaine dernière, et j'ai donc pris pas mal de retard dans mes écrits. Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain._

_Une fois encore, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, mais aussi qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont ajouté à leur favori. Merci également à ceux qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur et ceux qui ajoutent également Rédemption (ma précédente fic Klaro), c'est toujours sympa pour moi de savoir qu'elle vous a plu !_

_Une petite dédicace au passage à tous ceux qui vont passer le bac (et même le brevet) ou qui entame les rattrapages à la fac, on croise tous les doigts pour vous !_

_Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

_- **Guest** : Merci pour ta review et tes suggestions ! Je ne vais peut-être pas aller jusqu'à tuer les trois personnages du trio central, ce serait un peu extrême (je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des mails d'insulte ^^), mais en ce qui concerne ta demande pour Kol, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, pour qu'il fasse au moins une apparition dans cette fic. Si tu as d'autres idées, n'hésite pas et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_- **Justine** : Merci pour ta review bien détaillée, ça fait super plaisir, notamment pour tout ce que tu as noté au sujet de Caroline. Ca fait longtemps que cette question de la «relation» entre Damon et Caro en saison 1 me taraude, surtout le fait qu'elle soit presque passée sous silence par la suite dans la série, et donc je me suis un peu lâchée sur le sujet dans ce chapitre. Tu as en tout cas raison, Klaus se doute plus ou moins de quelque chose, et ce sujet devrait revenir à l'ordre du jour à un moment ou à un autre (enfin, si je n'oublie pas d'ici là^^). Tes hypothèses sur le plan contre Marcel m'ont fait bien rire aussi car comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite part de vrai dedans… Et je prends note aussi de ta proposition concernant Elijah, je ne suis pas encore décidée sur l'identité du « confident » de Caro mais ça pourrait donner quelque chose de très intéressant. Un gros merci donc pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas_

_-**Enagem **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Une Caroline qui pleure de colère n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais la voir en pleurs face à Klaus arrivera sans doute dans un des prochains chapitres. Je n'ai pas voulu trop en rajouter à ce niveau-là pour ne pas faire trop exagéré dans la mesure où dans la série, elle a « assez bien réagi » lorsqu'il l'a mordu, mais elle ne va pas non plus lui pardonner en une fraction de seconde, la blessure reste ancrée en elle. Comme je le disais à Justine, normalement à un moment ou à un autre, Klaus sera mis au courant mais c'est sûr qu'il risque de ne pas trop apprécier… Encore merci pour ta présence et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre n°3 : Une dangereuse rencontre ?**

Caroline pouvait à peine croire le spectacle qui défilait devant ses yeux ébahis. Une succession de maisons toutes plus anciennes les unes que les autres délimitait le tracé de la route, celles-ci étant à la fois similaires entre elles de par leur architecture très espagnole mais aussi différentes grâce aux couleurs pastels les décorant. Cette oscillation permanente entre harmonie et discontinuité donnait à la jeune fille l'étrange impression d'admirer une palette de peinture à grandeur réelle, et elle devait admettre que cela l'intriguait particulièrement. Le mélange entre la population dynamique et fantasque de la ville et la masse des touristes venus des quatre coins du globe pour s'imprégner de cette culture produisait également une sensation d'irréalité la fascinant, deux mondes que tout séparait d'ordinaire fusionnaient finalement ici de la façon la plus logique du monde. Enfin, les lieux illustres qu'elle entrapercevait rapidement, tels la cathédrale Saint-Louis avec sa façade de château enchanté et la célèbre _Bourbon Street_, parachevait son immersion dans une autre dimension.

Tout ce qu'elle observait était effectivement totalement différent du monde qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent, de la petite vie tranquille qu'elle avait vécue à Mystic Falls, la faisant se sentir presque oppressée. Ces scènes de vie et cet univers ancien lui faisaient pleinement réaliser à quel point elle était jeune et ignorante. Evidemment, elle avait déjà été confrontée dans le passé, à travers la télévision et Internet, à d'autres endroits de la planète, mais ces visions restaient semblables à des fantasmes dans son esprit, comme si de tels lieux ne pouvaient pas exister réellement. Et maintenant qu'elle avait l'opportunité de découvrir cette réalité parallèle, elle n'était tout bonnement pas en mesure de la saisir à cause des circonstances de son voyage. Elle se devait de rester concentrée pour obtenir le droit de retourner auprès de ses amis et ainsi les aider, même si renoncer à ce doux rêve la frustrait profondément.

La voiture de Klaus finit par s'arrêter devant une somptueuse demeure de la fin du XIXème siècle, encore plus vaste que celle qu'il avait fait construire à Mystic Falls, qui donnait à l'arrière sur une petite cour où trônait une fontaine richement décorée, et qui débouchait elle-même sur un petit coin de verdure, hautement appréciable dans un coin aussi urbanisé que l'était le Quartier Français. Il était décidemment incapable de faire dans la simplicité, songea Caroline qui hésitait entre la désapprobation et l'amusement face à un tel comportement.

-Voici l'endroit où je vis désormais, lui confirma l'Originel en l'entrainant à l'intérieur, saluant le portier au passage d'un signe de tête. Cette maison a été construite lorsque de mon premier passage ici, et comme les habitants ont par la suite veillé à la conserver, j'ai pu goûter au plaisir de m'y réinstaller maintenant.

-Tu es déjà venu ici ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Caroline, malgré sa volonté de l'ignorer. Quand donc ?

-Au XIXème siècle. J'ai assisté à une bonne partie de la construction de la ville et vu les premiers vampires s'y rassembler, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. J'ai ensuite dû partir à cause de certains événements, mais j'en avais fait suffisamment pour que le plus important d'entre eux se souvienne toujours de moi aujourd'hui…

-Qu'as-tu donc fait ?

-Ceci est une longue histoire, Caroline, que je te raconterais sans doute un autre jour, puisque ça semble réellement t'intéresser…

La jeune blonde faillit s'étouffer d'indignation face à la remarque triomphante de l'hybride. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle s'était laissé surprendre par ses paroles enjoliveuses, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher d'agir de la sorte. Elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle allait devoir vite se réveiller, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver définitivement piégée ici.

Avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable, elle se débarrassa alors de son guide et se mit à parcourir la maison par elle-même, découvrant avec émerveillement chacune de ses pièces, toutes aussi richement décorées que l'extérieur de celle-ci le laissait présager. Pour autant, Klaus ne semblait pas décider à la laisser n'en faire qu'à sa tête et la suivit à travers la maison, souriant de façon amusée face à ses explorations tout en s'efforçant de conserver une distance respectable par rapport à elle pour ne pas trop la déranger non plus.

Elle finit par tomber sur une charmante petite chambre baignée de lumière, accolée à une terrasse entourée par les célèbres balustrades espagnoles caractéristiques de la ville, qui lui offrait une vue dégagée sur la ruelle bordant l'habitation, et plus largement sur le dédale des rues composant le quartier tout entier. Cet espace respirait le calme et la simplicité, en opposition avec le caractère chargé d'histoire et clinquant du reste de la maison, ce qui attira aussitôt Caroline.

-Tu peux s'installer ici si tu le souhaites, lui proposa Klaus avec empressement qui n'avait pas manqué de noter l'attrait de cet endroit sur elle. Un lieu aussi lumineux ne peut de toute façon convenir qu'à une personne éblouissante comme toi.

Elle roula des yeux face au compliment « romantique » de l'hybride. Décidemment, il ne renonçait jamais à essayer de la séduire, que cal paye ou non… Pour autant, cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer par son charme vieux jeu. Il lui faudrait bien plus que de jolies paroles pour espérer obtenir son pardon, si du moins c'était ce qu'il cherchait.

Nullement refroidi par son attitude distante, Klaus poursuivit :

-J'ai quelques affaires qui m'attendent donc je vais m'absenter quelques heures pour les régler. Pendant ce temps-là, tu peux continuer à visiter cette bâtisse, si tu le souhaites évidemment. A mon retour, je te ferais découvrir le quartier, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira…

-Donc c'est désormais cela qui m'attend ? s'énerva aussitôt Caroline. Je suis supposée rester ici et t'attendre sagement toute la journée, pendant que tu pars t'occuper de ton petit complot de bac à sable ?

-Caroline… l'avertit Klaus d'une voix plus sèche qu'auparavant.

-Non, Klaus, je suis désolée mais je ne compte pas te laisser faire de moi une quelconque captive, pour te permettre d'aller comploter l'esprit léger ! Je suis un vampire moi aussi, je suis donc tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi-même. Si je veux aller visiter la ville toute seule, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

-Nous ne sommes pas à Mystic Falls ici _love_, répliqua l'hybride de façon cassante. Il y a des règles à respecter, des coutumes à ne pas outrepasser et du danger pouvant surgir de chaque coin de rue. Tant que tu ne seras pas suffisamment forte et préparée, je ne vais donc pas te laisser entreprendre n'importe quoi, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu te fasses tuer dès le premier quart d'heure !

La jeune vampire secoua la tête en désaccord, l'instinct surprotecteur de l'hybride commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle doutait sincèrement que la ville soit aussi dangereuse pour elle qu'il le prétendait, car comme il le disait lui-même, il ne l'aurait pas amené ici si elle avait eu la moindre chance d'y perdre la vie. Elle pensait plutôt qu'il voulait s'efforcer de la tenir à l'écart de ses affaires, surtout après qu'elle ait entendu sa conversation avec son frère. Elle devait bien avouer que, même si elle n'avait pas pour l'instant la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait, elle était bien déterminée à le découvrir. Après tout si elle se révélait trop perspicace et donc gênante, Klaus la renverrait sans doute chez elle. Certes, il pouvait aussi décider de remédier à la situation en se débarrassant d'elle de façon plus définitive mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, à moins qu'elle ne commette un acte vraiment extrême à son égard.

La réflexion de l'adolescente n'avait pas échappé à Klaus, qui la fixait désormais d'un air très méfiant. Afin d'endormir ses soupçons, Caroline se força à adopter un air de défaite et marmonna en détournant ses yeux :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, j'attendrais ton retour pour aller me promener.

-Je suis ravi de te voir revenir à la raison, soupira l'Originel, soulagé d'avoir remporté cette manche même si la suspicion restait toujours présente dans ses yeux. Je ne serais pas long, je te le promets. Sois sage !

Caroline le regarda quitter la pièce et l'entendit quelques secondes après quitter la maison. Finalement seule, elle murmura, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le serais…

* * *

En arrivant au caveau qui lui servait de quartier général pour son complot contre Marcel, Klaus eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que son frère s'y trouvait déjà, plongé dans de vieux registres de la ville, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de l'avertir de son retour. Il était cependant seul, sans aucune trace de Sophie à proximité, ce qui agaça l'hybride. Il n'avait en effet qu'une confiance limitée envers la jeune femme, sœur d'une autre sorcière supposée avoir comploté contre lui, et qui était sortie de nulle part pour lui proposer, ou plutôt lui imposer par la menace, une alliance. Elle avait été de surcroît la première à insister sur l'importance de respecter les règles du roi en vigueur pour s'emparer de son pouvoir, mais par la suite, elle s'était bien gardée de les aider à élaborer un plan, prétextant avoir besoin de temps pour aller pleurer l'assassinat du dernier membre de sa famille. Son absence une nouvelle fois exaspérait donc particulièrement Klaus, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'associer à elle si elle ne lui rapportait rien en échange.

Après avoir passé quelques moments à observer son frère travailler, il décida de lui faire connaître sa présence en se rapprochant sans aucune discrétion du lieu où celui-ci lisait. Elijah parut sur le qui-vive durant une fraction de seconde, prêt à bondir sur l'intrus pour lui arracher son cœur sans sommation, avant de se relaxer en reconnaissant l'auteur de ce bruit.

-Niklaus ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt. Tu semblais encore sur la route la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé.

-Eh bien, disons que tes paroles m'ont particulièrement motivé pour revenir rapidement. Tu as apparemment trouvé une solution au problème qui nous embête depuis quinze jours, j'ai voulu connaître laquelle.

-C'est assez simple en fait, commença à lui expliquer le vampire. Comme Sophie nous l'a indiqué, il y a différentes règles à respecter au sein de cette ville : les sorcières ne peuvent pas pratiquer la magie en dehors d'un espace strictement délimité et dépendent donc complètement du bon vouloir de Marcel, les nouveaux vampires ont eux aussi besoin d'obtenir l'autorisation du roi du quartier pour demeurer ici, et quant aux loups garous, ils sont tout bonnement exclus de la ville sous peine de mort. Il semble donc qu'aucune créature surnaturelle ne puisse s'introduire ici sans rencontrer Marcel, ce qui rend donc impossible l'élaboration d'une armée sur ce territoire, puisqu'elle devrait automatiquement être référencée auprès de lui.

Klaus hocha la tête, même s'il avait quelques difficultés à percevoir l'utilité de la démonstration de son frère. Il savait pertinemment que les règles de son ancien élève étaient très développées, c'était bien là tout le nœud du problème.

-Comploter avec des personnes de l'extérieur semble donc ardu, et comploter directement de l'intérieur n'est pas non plus une possibilité, les gens d'ici n'auront pas suffisamment confiance en notre force pour se joindre à nous, au moins dans un premier temps.

-Qu'essayes-tu de me dire mon frère ? le coupa l'hybride d'un ton exaspéré. Tu m'as fait comprendre un million de fois que je devais être patient, et que la subtilité et la stratégie sont toujours préférables à un massacre et maintenant tu m'expliques que cela n'est pas faisable…

-Ce que je dis, c'est que nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen de nous allier à un ennemi de Marcel ou d'en créer un, mais les règles de ce dernier rendent ces projets inévitablement voués à l'échec. Pourquoi ne pas tenter alors l'inverse ?

Klaus se contenta de froncer les sourcils, ne voulant pas heurter son frère en lui révélant qu'il était totalement perdu face à sa logique, alors que celui-ci était actuellement la seule personne essayant un tant soit peu de l'aider.

-C'est assez logique quand tu y penses, poursuivit l'Originel au costume impeccable. Marcel se doutera forcément qu'il se passe quelque chose s'il voit déferler une vague d'ennemis soudainement dans sa ville, et il ne sera pas bien compliqué pour lui de comprendre que tu en es à l'origine. Alors que si on fait totalement le contraire, là…

-Attends un peu, le coupa Klaus qui n'en pouvait plus d'être totalement confus. Qu'est ce que tu entends par « faire le contraire » ?

-Eh bien, plutôt que d'introduire un opposant à Marcel ici, nous devrions plutôt nous débrouiller pour faire venir quelqu'un pouvant devenir son allié. Il suffit ensuite de le laisser se rapprocher de Marcel pendant quelques temps afin qu'il puisse découvrir ses faiblesses et ainsi, nous serons où et quand l'attaquer, sans avoir besoin d'enfreindre une seule règle de la ville, et sans même risquer de nous mettre en danger. Un plan simple mais efficace ! ajouta Elijah d'un ton rempli d'autosatisfaction.

Au lieu de réfuter immédiatement son idée, Klaus se surprit à y réfléchir. Son frère n'avait pas tort sur le principe, toute offensive contre Marcel lui serait directement associé, après tout, il avait clairement affiché ses revendications de pouvoir dès son premier jour dans la ville. L'idée d'un espion impliquait certes une fois encore une longue attente, ce qui l'incitait originellement à refuser ce plan, mais elle pouvait aussi lui assurer une efficacité beaucoup plus sûre que n'importe quel plan de destruction et de menaces réalisé à l'aveugle. Cependant, Marcel n'était pas stupide, Klaus lui avait transmis son goût pour la suspicion et sa paranoïa envers toute personne autre que soi-même, l'arrivée soudaine en ville d'une personne se disant son allié risquait donc de le rendre aussi méfiant que celle d'un ennemi.

L'hybride fit aussitôt part de cette faille dans le plan à son frère, qui s'empressa de lui répondre d'une voix légèrement moins assurée que précédemment:

-J'ai pensé à cela aussi, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que cet «ami » devrait apporter une preuve de sa fidélité à Marcel. Or, dans la situation actuelle, la preuve la plus convaincante pour lui me semble être quelque chose lui indiquant que ce nouveau venu ne risque pas de le trahir pour te rejoindre toi par la suite. Il faudrait donc trouver quelqu'un qui a des antécédents tortueux avec toi si possible connus dans le monde vampirique, mais en qui tu peux désormais avoir confiance. Tu connaîtrais un candidat ?

-Est-tu en train de me faire comprendre que ton superbe plan supposé me faire conquérir le pouvoir sur cette ville consiste à introduire un de mes ennemis auprès de Marcel pour qu'ils puissent tout deux tranquillement comploter contre moi, en espérant qu'un jour ce prétendu espion se révélera utile pour nous ? le questionna Klaus d'un ton dangereusement calme.

-Il ne complotera pas réellement contre toi, Niklaus, soupira son ainé. Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne et cela ne comportera pas le moindre risque.

-Ah oui, parce que tu penses que beaucoup de mes ennemis ont envie de collaborer avec moi ? s'énerva l'hybride, presqu'indigné par l'idée. La plupart d'entre eux sont morts de ma propre main et le peu de personnes que j'ai laissé en vie préféraient que j'ai eu la clémence de les tuer. Donc non, je vois difficilement qui peut participer à ce plan stupide sans se retourner contre moi !

-En fait, j'avais imaginé que…

Le bruit d'un individu courant à travers le caveau stoppa net le vampire brun dans sa tentative pour convaincre Klaus. Il ne s'agissait cependant que de l'un de ses serviteurs que l'hybride avait chargé de protéger sa demeure.

-Que se passe-t-il Lucien ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

-C'est la jeune fille blonde, monsieur, elle a quitté la maison, nous ne savons pas où elle est passée…, lui répondit le vampire, clairement inquiet de la réaction de son maître.

-De quelle fille parle-t-il, Niklaus ? Niklaus ? répéta l'ainé de la famille Originelle, voyant que son frère était déjà prêt à bondir à l'extérieur sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, marmonna l'hybride, d'une voix laissant percevoir son inquiétude qu'il ressentait, avant de filer au loin.

Décidemment, amener Caroline à la Nouvelle-Orléans ne lui semblait plus être une décision si sage que cela. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle était partie faire à l'extérieur de la maison, si c'était simplement pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller elle-même ou si c'était plutôt pour chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, mais une chose était sûre : cela risquait de mal finir, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Caroline, elle, déambulait dans les ruelles escarpées de la Nouvelle-Orléans, toute heureuse d'avoir reconquis sa liberté, même si ce n'était que provisoire. Elle finit par arriver dans une rue plus large et peuplée, où la principale animation semblait être un bar à l'apparence ancienne mais où elle percevait la mélodie d'une musique bien plus actuelle. Se disant qu'un verre d'alcool ne pouvait pas vraiment empirer sa situation, elle s'y dirigea finalement.

Une fois assise face au comptoir, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre centime sur elle, Klaus ne l'ayant pas laissé faire son sac lorsqu'il l'avait enlevée. Elle hypnotisa donc le plus discrètement possible la serveuse, une jeune femme blonde au physique rassurant, tout en se jurant de rembourser cet argent par la suite.

Pendant qu'elle sirotait son cocktail, elle se mit à observer les autres clients de l'établissement, riant sous cape face à l'allure excentrique de certains, et regardant avec envie les groupes d'amis qui s'amusaient sur la piste de danse. L'atmosphère était bien éloignée de celle des petites fêtes qu'elle avait organisée occasionnellement au Mystic Grill, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de découvrir cette ville, même si cela signifiait le faire avec Klaus à condition évidemment qu'il ne découvre pas son escapade.

Un beau métis finit par la rejoindre au bar, s'installant très près d'elle et la scrutant avec intérêt.

-Je connais tous les gens qui fréquentent ce lieu et je suis sûr de n'y avoir jamais vu une jolie petite tête comme la tienne, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix veloutée tout en lui souriant largement. Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver en ville, répondit-elle brièvement, afin de ne pas trop en révéler sur les circonstances de sa venue.

En effet, elle ne connaissait pas précisément la place de Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il lui paraissait plutôt bien intégré vu la belle demeure qu'il possédait mais elle l'avait également entendu parler de complot, ce qui induisait une situation beaucoup moins sûre. Ne voulant pas se retrouver mêlée à une affaire sordide qui ne la concernait pas, elle se dit que la prudence serait l'attitude la plus préférable, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sache un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait dans ce quartier.

-Et pour quelle raison es-tu venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ? la questionna son interlocuteur d'un air détaché. Est-ce pour son climat festif, son charme ancien ou ses habitants inoubliables ?

-J'avais simplement besoin de changer d'air, sourit-elle de la façon la plus convaincante possible, et cette ville m'est apparue comme la plus appropriée pour cela.

-Loin de moi l'idée de t'effrayer mais je ne suis pas certain que ce choix pour une jeune fille seule soit une très bonne idée. Cette ville peut se révéler très dangereuse par moments, et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'une belle femme comme toi soit confrontée à ce genre de désagréments…

Ces mots firent frémir Caroline, elle percevait très bien la menace cachée derrière eux ce qui, pour la première fois de la journée, l'amena à regretter de ne pas avoir attendu Klaus pour visiter la ville. Elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine juste par le regard, mais elle avait la forte intuition que l'homme face à elle n'était pas un quelconque habitant du quartier, ni même un simple humain. La confiance qu'il affichait était en effet très importante, son prétendu détachement face aux questions qu'il lui posait lui semblait sonner faux tout comme les grands sourires qu'il lui adressait, et les regards fréquents des autres clients du bar vers lui confirmaient un peu plus ce sentiment.

Déterminée à ne pas se laisser effrayer du moins en apparence, elle but tranquillement une gorgée de son verre, avant de lui répondre tout en continuant de sourire, presqu'avec arrogance :

-C'est une chance que je sois capable de me défendre toute seule alors.

Il sembla pris de court pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête d'un air amusé. Elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse de s'être plus ou moins tirée de cette situation.

Il finit par lui tendre la main vers elle en disant :

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais…

- Caroline, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main avec douceur pour s'empêcher de trembler.

-Enchantée Caroline, je suis Marcel.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa aussitôt le visage de la belle vampire, et bien qu'elle s'efforça de le masquer rapidement, le vampire ne manqua malheureusement pas de l'apercevoir.

Il sourit alors d'un air triomphant et dit :

-Bien, maintenant que les masques sont tombés, nous pouvons entamer une vraie discussion...

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Pas mal de dialogues dedans, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux :s_

_Il n'y avait pas non plus énormément de Klaro, désolée, mais la mise en place de l'intrigue ne leur laissait pas trop de place ici._

_N'hésitez pas en tout cas à me laisser vos impressions (positives ou négatives) sur le plan d'Elijah, la scène Klaroline et la rencontre de Caroline avec Marcel._

_S'il y a des personnages du spin-off (Elijah, Sophie, Hayley, Marcel, Camille…) que vous voulez voir en priorité, voire même des scènes avec l'un d'entre eux et Klaus ou Caro qui vous intéresseraient particulièrement, dites-le moi aussi et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous satisfaire )_

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (où il y aura un peu plus de Klaroline…)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous ! Comme certains ont du le remarquer, j'ai eu un petit souci de publication plus tôt dans la soirée mais grâce à KarolinaForbes qui m'a prévenue, j'ai pu remédier à la situation (merci beaucoup à elle 3). **Ceci est donc bien **__**le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction !**_

_Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ou qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte ou en favori ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs en général !_

_Certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être déjà remarqué, cette fic a désormais une couverture spéciale. Elle a été réalisée par la très talentueuse **Suzann **du forum TVD France, n'hésitez pas donc à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur sa galerie (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le forum, vous pouvez m'envoyer un pm et je vous donnerais le lien direct vers cette galerie). Un grand merci à elle donc pour cette créa de toute beauté._

_Pour parler un peu de ce chapitre, je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser car j'avais promis plus de Klaroline dedans et finalement, il n'y en a pas tant que ça :S J'ai en effet beaucoup plus blablaté dedans que prévu et ça a décalé toutes mes scènes, j'espère que vous survivrez quand même à cette lecture ^^ J'ai aussi eu un gros problème avec la troisième partie de ce chapitre que je trouve très sincèrement nulle. Je l'ai réécrite à peu près cinq fois mais le problème reste le même, donc je me suis décidée à poster comme ça mais il est possible que je la réécrive totalement un jour, du moins si je trouve enfin comme l'améliorer. L'intrigue ne s'en trouverait pas bouleversée, mais je vous préviendrez quand même si cela arrivait._

_Voilà, je vais finir en répondant comme toujours aux reviews anonymes :_

_-**Cassandre** : Merci pour ta review et ton avis :) Comme tu t'en doutais surement, tu as une scène entre ces deux-là dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et ne t'en fais pas, il y en aura d'autres dans les prochains chapitres._

_-**Justine** : Merci pour ta très longue review une fois encore et ton analyse détaillée, ça fait super plaisir ! Ca va en effet exploser (enfin plus ou moins) dès ce chapitre, notamment du coté de Klaus qui commence à en avoir sacrément marre. Je prends note de tes remarques et je vais essayer d'axer le Klaro plus sur cela (du moins, si j'y arrive ^^) En ce qui concerne Marcel, même s'il m'a beaucoup plu dans le spin-off, je partage ton point de vue sur son caractère manipulateur, il est beaucoup moins inoffensif qu'il n'en a l'air. Pour Caroline se rapprochant de lui, tu auras un aperçu dès ce chapitre aussi. Voilà, je t'ai répondu brièvement cette fois-ci par faute de temps, désolée, mais vraiment merci pour ta présence et ton avis, c'est génial d'avoir des lectrices comme toi !_

_-**Ami :** Merci pour ta review :) C'est sûr que Klaus ne va apprécier cela, et ce n'est que le début ! Je note cela pour Camille, les avis sont très divergents à son sujet mais je vais essayer de contenter tout le monde, même si je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue beaucoup que tu ne l'aimes pas car on ne l'a finalement pas vu tant que ça pour le moment. _

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre n°4 : 

_-Bien, maintenant que les masques sont tombés, nous pouvons entamer une vraie discussion..._

Caroline sentit son anxiété remonter en flèche. Elle était persuadée d'avoir réussi à berner l'individu face à elle et pourtant, voilà qu'il semblait lui indiquer le contraire. Y avait-t-il la moindre chance qu'il puisse être en train de parler de totalement autre chose ? Devait-elle s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son mensonge ou au contraire, s'efforcer de sauver sa peau en lui avouant toute la vérité ? La jeune vampire se sentait totalement perdue. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds dans ce bar et elle se promit, si elle parvenait à s'en sortir cette fois encore, d'écouter les recommandations de Klaus à l'avenir. Certes, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais cela ne valait pas la peine de se faire tuer pour autant.

-Tu sais manifestement qui je suis et quel est mon statut dans cette ville, poursuivit Marcel, sans prêter attention au combat animant de la belle blonde. Et je sais aussi que tu es l'une des nôtres, je t'ai vu hypnotisé la serveuse donc arrêtons les faux-semblants, et réponds moi sincèrement : que fais-tu ici et qui t'a donné toutes ces informations ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit la vérité, lui répondit-t-elle d'une voix contenue, même si elle soupirait intérieurement de soulagement. J'avais besoin de me reposer, de changer d'environnement. Prétendre être humaine pour mieux se fondre dans la masse devient vite pesant, donc lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits sur une ville où la communauté vampirique pouvait vivre plus librement, j'ai décidé de tenter l'expérience.

Marcel parut se satisfaire de cette explication, ce qui la rassura. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande menteuse et affirmer en avoir assez des humains et de leurs coutumes n'était pas du tout naturel pour elle. Evidemment, elle avait parfois ressenti l'envie de tout plaquer, de partir du jour au lendemain pour aller découvrir le monde, sans se soucier de choses finalement futiles pour une personne immortelle, tels les diplômes ou le lycée. Pour autant, elle savait que renoncer à celles-ci serait un premier pas vers la perte totale de son humanité, chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter pour le moment. Elle se doutait que son point de vue risquait d'évoluer un jour, cependant, elle était bien déterminée à ce que cela ne se produise pas avant que le dernier soupir de ses proches.

-Il est vrai que j'ai fait de ce quartier un lieu où les vampires obtiennent enfin la place qu'ils méritent, lui expliqua-t-il avec fierté, son large sourire de retour sur son visage. Pour autant, je dois t'avertir, un tel résultat a nécessité un important travail de ma part et je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'il parte en fumée. Par conséquent, si tu enfreins ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois mes règles, je serais obligé de sévir, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas connu pour mon indulgence…

- Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'opposer à toi, donc ça ne se produira pas, lui assura-t-elle aussitôt. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, que pourrais-je bien te faire ?

-Oh, je me doute bien que tu ne représentes pas à proprement parler un danger pour moi, peu de gens peuvent prétendre à cela de toute façon. Cependant, tu pourrais très bien ne pas agir seule et cela changerait totalement la donne…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Caroline se contenta de hausser les sourcils sarcastiquement. Des dénégations trop virulentes risquaient d'attirer un peu plus l'attention du vampire, ce qui n'aiderait pas vraiment son cas. Sa suspicion semblait effectivement être quelque chose d'assez habituel, peut-être même réservait-il le même traitement à tous les nouveaux arrivants en ville. Cependant, vu la prudence dont Klaus semblait faire preuve à son égard, il devait également être le genre d'hommes à ne rien laisser au hasard, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à appliquer les menaces proférées quelques minutes auparavant.

-Enfin, puisque tu m'assures ne rien prévoir de stupide, je suppose que je peux te laisser t'en aller, conclut Marcel. A moins bien sûr que ma compagnie te paraisse si charmante que tu souhaites rester un peu plus longtemps…

-Hum, c'est gentil, mais je crains de devoir décliner cette proposition, rétorqua-t-elle audacieusement tout en se levant de son siège. L'interrogatoire comme technique de séduction ne fonctionne pas vraiment avec moi.

Elle se mit ensuite à marcher en direction de la sortie, essayant de rester la plus calme possible. Le fait qu'elle se soit sortie de cette situation relevait presque du miracle et elle escomptait bien ne pas tenter le diable. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte, Marcel l'interpella à nouveau :

-J'organise une petite fête demain soir avec mes amis, et j'apprécierais que tu viennes y faire un tour.

-D'abord, tu prétends te méfier de moi et ensuite, tu m'invites à une soirée ?

-Tu sais ce que l'on dit, soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis… A demain Caroline !

Puis il disparut dans la foule, laissant Caroline totalement incrédule. Cet homme était encore plus bipolaire que Klaus, et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle ne pensait pas cela possible ! Cela dit, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire au sujet de son invitation. Y aller sans prévenir personne relèverait du suicide, mais ne pas y aller risquerait de rendre le « roi » du quartier très suspicieux. Et si jamais elle en parlait à Klaus, elle craignait que celui-ci s'énerve et la retienne en otage de façon beaucoup plus virulente cette fois-ci, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix pour s'en sortir. De plus, si elle agissait une nouvelle fois derrière son dos et qu'il le découvrait, elle risquait de perdre à tout jamais la moindre chance de venir en aide à ses amis de Mystic Falls.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre se glissant derrière elle et eut donc une vraie montée de panique lorsqu'elle sentit une main saisir sa taille et une autre se poser sur sa bouche. Elle se débâtit désespérément, ce qui suffit curieusement à amener son « agresseur » à desserrer son emprise sur elle.

-Ta défense est vraiment catastrophique _love, _tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que moi…

Reconnaissant la voix de Klaus, elle soupira profondément. Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour de chance…

* * *

Dès qu'il avait appris l'évasion de Caroline, l'hybride avait en effet foncé dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, espérant que la belle blonde ne s'était pas fourrée dans des ennuis trop gros pour elle. Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble les boutiques de vêtements et parcouru les principaux lieux touristiques de la ville, il décida, en désespoir de cause, d'aller jeter un coup d'œil du coté des quartiers de Marcel, sachant qu'une vampire comme elle attirerait forcément l'attention de ses hommes.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la trouver en compagnie de son meilleur ennemi, tous deux plongés dans une grande discussion. Face à cette vision, un intense sentiment de jalousie monta en lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse débouler dans le bar et montrer à son rival ce qu'il faisait à ceux s'approchant un peu trop près de ses proches, la teneur de leur conversation parvient à ses oreilles.

Marcel n'était pas du tout en train de séduire Caroline, ou même de comploter avec elle, au contraire, il osait la menacer ! Le sang de l'hybride ne fit alors qu'un tour, et son inquiétude pour Caroline prit le dessus sur ses autres émotions. D'après ce qu'il entendait, le vampire ignorait tout de ses liens avec l'adolescente, il ne pouvait donc pas aller s'interposer entre elle et lui sans risquer de la mettre un peu plus en danger et par la même occasion, de compromettre son complot. Mais la laisser en compagnie d'un homme tel que Marcel, qu'il avait pris sous son aile justement pour son tempérament si similaire au sien, n'était pas non plus quelque chose d'acceptable. Il se décida donc à intervenir, espérant que sa simple présence suffirait à détourner son ancien ami de la belle blonde, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui révéler la vérité sur la nature de sa relation avec elle.

Heureusement, Caroline décida de lui faciliter la tâche en quittant le bar à cet instant précis, ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'à l'attraper au passage sans se faire remarquer par les autres vampires rodant dans les rues, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Elle tenta bien de lutter contre lui, mais son grand âge lui permit sans aucun mal de résister à cette attaque. Se disant qu'il était temps de lui faire connaître son identité, il murmura :

-Ta défense est vraiment catastrophique _love, _tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que moi…

Il l'entraina ensuite par le bras, la tenant fermement mais de façon indolore. Une partie de lui voulait laisser exploser la colère bouillonnant en lui, afin qu'elle comprenne à quel point cela avait été stupide de sa part de lui désobéir et combien il était désormais déterminé à ne pas laisser cela se reproduire. Cependant, il se sentait également coupable des actions téméraires de la jeune fille. Après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas trainé ici contre son gré, s'il s'était plutôt efforcé de la convaincre de se mettre à l'abri des dangers de Mystic Falls, elle aurait tenu compte de ses recommandations et n'aura pas risqué sa vie de la sorte. Le silence lui semblait donc être sa meilleure option, se retrouver face à Marcel avait de toute façon dû faire réfléchir la vampire sur l'inconscience de ses actions sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en rajouter une couche pour le moment.

Caroline ne paraissait cependant pas partager le même avis que lui puisque au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta net de marcher et se mit à le fixer avec interrogation. Bien décidé à ne pas réaliser le premier pas, l'Originel lui retourna son regard sans ciller, et attendit qu'elle craque, ce qui ne tarda pas :

-Est-ce que tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? lâcha-t-elle avec indignation. Parce que ça devient franchement pesant…

-Comme tu ne tiens de toute façon pas compte de ce que je te dis Caroline, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glacée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à perdre mon temps en te parlant.

-OK, tu es en colère parce que je t'ai désobéi, chose que je n'aurais certainement pas fait si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin d'un minimum de liberté ! Le message est passé maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, énerve-toi un bon coup et on passe à autre chose !

-Je suis tout à fait capable de contenir ma colère, Caroline, je te remercie, cracha-t-il encore plus froidement qu'auparavant.

L'hybride s'en voulait de réagir de façon aussi évidente aux propos de la jeune fille, alors qu'il s'était tout juste promis de ne pas le faire mais la façon désinvolte avec laquelle elle parlait de ses actions le mettait hors de lui. Elle aurait pu se faire tuer, ou au moins être découverte par Marcel et pourtant, elle continuait d'agir comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite mésaventure sans gravité.

-Oh, excuse-moi de douter de tes capacités de temporisation, se moqua-t-elle amèrement, après tout, tu n'as jamais agi impulsivement pendant ton année à Mystic Falls !

-Laisse-moi reformuler ! clarifia-t-il sèchement. Je peux tout à fait contrôler mes émotions lorsque j'estime que cela en vaut la peine, ta petite bande d'amis ne remplit simplement pas ce critère ! En revanche, ta sécurité, elle, est quelque chose d'un peu plus précieux à mes yeux !

Klaus regretta presque instantanément ses propos, même s'ils eurent le mérite de laisser Caroline bouché bée. De telles paroles au cours d'une discussion aussi tendue que la leur, et surtout après qu'elle se soit clairement opposée à lui, révélaient en effet bien trop l'étendue de son affection pour elle, ce dont elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir. Afficher une telle faiblesse dans sa guerre contre Marcel le desservait également, surtout lorsque ce dernier semblait n'avoir aucune faille.

Se maudissant donc lui-même, il se remit à marcher et cette fois-ci, elle le suivit sans sourciller, son attention semblant elle aussi tournée vers la discussion venant de se produire. Une fois arrivé dans sa demeure, il fonça directement vers sa chambre, espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil parviendrait à le remettre d'aplomb, mais la voix de Caroline le retint :

-Klaus ? hésita-t-elle. Je… je voulais… je voulais juste te dire… bonne nuit !

L'Originel était sûr et certain qu'elle avait eu l'intention de dire tout autre chose, mais la journée avait été trop riche en émotions, pour qu'il s'engage dans une autre conversation complexe. Il hocha la tête, avant de murmurer « Bonne nuit à toi aussi » et de disparaître dans ses appartements.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle réalisa avec amertume toute la fausseté de l'adage « la nuit porte conseil ». Non seulement elle n'était pas plus éclairée quant à la décision à prendre sur sa situation, mais en plus, l'attitude de Klaus la veille la rendait encore plus confuse.

Elle s'était en effet attendue à ce qu'il l'enferme dans un cachot ou une tour après qu'il ait découvert sa petite fuite, et elle regrettait presque qu'il ne l'ait pas fait car il était beaucoup plus facile pour elle d'être odieuse et rebelle lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte. Cependant, il ne s'était même pas réellement emporté et avait simplement montré de la lassitude, voire même une certaine froideur à son égard, ce qui la touchait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée. Elle ne devait pourtant pas se sentir coupable, bon sang, il l'avait emmené de force avec lui, il se doutait bien qu'elle réagirait en conséquence ! Mais le fait qu'il ne se soit préoccupé que de sa sécurité depuis ce maudit instant l'amenait quand même à douter du bien-fondé de ses dernières actions, et la conduisait même à envisager une sorte de trêve avec l'Originel. Elle avait même envisagé de s'excuser auprès de lui la veille pour son coup d'éclat, mais sa fierté et la mauvaise humeur de l'hybride l'avaient conduit à reculer.

Pleine de bonne volonté, elle descendit donc vivement les escaliers, bien décidée à s'expliquer avec lui, voire même à lui demander conseil par rapport à la situation précaire dans laquelle elle s'était fichue. Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'un des nombreux salons de la demeure, ce ne fut pas la silhouette sauvage et attirante de l'hybride qu'elle aperçut sur le luxueux canapé en cuir, mais plutôt celle d'un autre vampire, à la classe et au costume cravate inébranlables.

-Elijah ? s'exclama-t-elle avec stupeur, comme si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

-Miss Forbes ? balbutia-t-il, tout aussi surpris. Que faites-vous donc dans la maison de mon frère ? Etes-vous … Auriez-vous finalement cédé à ses avances ?

-Oh non non non ! le détrompa-t-elle aussitôt en rougissant. Klaus a juste estimé que rester à Mystic Falls n'était plus sûr pour moi, et disons que lorsqu'il décide de quelque chose, il est dur d'aller à son encontre, même en y mettant la meilleure volonté du monde...

L'Originel fronça les sourcils durant une fraction de secondes, avant de lui demander d'un ton inquiet :

-Vous aurait-il blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

-Ton opinion de moi est décidemment bien faible, mon frère ! intervint l'hybride en pénétrant dans la pièce, faisant sursauter ses deux occupants. Passant devant Caroline, il la salua d'un simple signe de tête, ce qui ne la rassura guère sur son humeur.

-Que me veux-tu Elijah ? reprit Klaus d'un air désinvolte, comme si tout ce qui se passait était normal. Tu n'es sans doute pas venu ici uniquement pour remettre en cause mon comportement avec les femmes…

-La raison de ma visite est sans importance par rapport à ce qui se passe ici ! s'insurgea son frère. Tu ne peux pas retenir cette pauvre fille contre son gré, c'est ridicule !

- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas le moins du monde, répliqua-t-il sèchement, c'est entre elle et moi uniquement. Donc maintenant, tu peux rester ici et m'expliquer ce pourquoi tu es venu me voir, ou tu peux t'en aller et nous laisser régler cela entre nous.

Le visage d'Elijah se crispa fortement face au ton de son frère mais estimant sans doute le moment mal venu, il se ressaisit et décida de donner satisfaction à son frère :

-J'étais venu te reparler de mon idée d'hier et voir si tu avais réfléchi à un potentiel candidat.

-C'est vrai, l'espion…, soupira-t-il. Non, je n'ai pensé à personne de compétent, il faudrait que cette personne soit suffisamment douée pour tromper Marcel, ce qui n'est quand même pas donné à tout le monde.

Les deux frères semblaient avoir totalement oublié Caroline, qui s'était confortablement installée dans l'un des sièges de la pièce pour obtenir enfin des éclaircissements sur ce qui se tramait dans cette ville. Elle était certes un peu perdue parmi les subtilités de l'affaire évoquée mais l'essentiel lui fut rapidement compréhensible : ils voulaient introduire un espion auprès de Marcel afin de permettre à Klaus de récupérer plus facilement son trône.

-Mais toi, tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête, n'est-ce pas ? reprit ce dernier. Tu ne m'aurais pas proposé cela sinon.

-Eh bien, j'avais pensé à Katerina mais…

-C'est hors de question ! le coupa l'hybride d'une voix glaciale. Elle considérerait cela comme une marque de faiblesse et sauterait aussitôt sur l'occasion pour tenter de me nuire.

-Pas si tu lui accordes sa liberté en échange ! tenta Elijah.

-J'ai déjà dit non. Donc, si ta superbe idée avait juste pour but de réhabiliter ta copine, tu peux arrêter maintenant.

-Réfléchis-y Niklaus, nous n'avons pas d'autres possibilités pour le moment, et tu as dit toi-même ne pas vouloir attendre des lustres pour renverser Marcel.

-Je pourrais le faire, murmura soudainement Caroline.

Les deux Originels la dévisagèrent avec surprise, mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager et poursuivit :

-Réfléchissez-y, je ne peux rien tenter contre Klaus, s'il meurt, moi aussi ainsi que tous mes proches. En plus, Marcel m'a déjà rencontré une fois et il m'a même invité à sa fête de ce soir. Si je m'en suis sortie une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

-Ce serait effectivement une possibilité, approuva l'ainé des Originels, sans faire attention à la mine choquée de son frère. Mais je ne vois pas bien ce que ça peut vous apporter.

-C'est simple, si je réussis, je veux pouvoir partir d'ici, indiqua-t-elle avec fermeté. Elle savait très bien que Klaus ne la laissera pas partir à moins qu'il s'en sente l'obligation et le rendre redevable par rapport à elle lui semblait soudainement le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

-Cela me paraît un accord honnête, acquiesça aussitôt Elijah, soulagée qu'elle ne souhaite pas autre chose. Nous n'avons qu'à faire un essai ce soir à cette fête et nous verrons bien que cela donne. De cette façon, s'il y avait le moindre problème, nous pourrions tout à fait intervenir pour éviter que ça tourne au désastre.

Caroline lui sourit de façon radieuse, n'en revenant pas que sa proposition ait été acceptée aussi facilement, alors qu'elle avait elle-même agi sous le coup de l'impulsion. Elle se doutait évidemment que cette mission allait comporter des risques pour elle, mais elle ne se focalisait pas là-dessus, toute soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de rentrer auprès de ses amis, moyen qui lui garantissait en plus de ne pas s'ennuyer. Ses précédentes angoisses de faire une nouvelle fois face à Marcel s'étaient envolées, elle se sentait désormais confiante et protégée grâce aux deux Originels.

Ce sentiment l'abandonna cependant à l'instant où elle croisa le regard de Klaus, dont la mâchoire contractée traduisait tout le bien qu'il pensait de cette idée :

-Cette idée est encore plus stupide que la précédente, finit-il par lâcher avec dédain, détruisant brutalement le doux espoir de l'adolescente.

- Enfin Niklaus, essaya de le tempérer son ainé, tu devrais être satisfait. Sa proposition est idéale, il ne va jamais se méfier d'une personne comme elle !

-Il se méfie déjà d'elle ! s'emporta l'hybride. Et je ne compte pas tester combien de temps il lui faudra avant de découvrir toute la vérité.

-De toute façon, je suis obligée de me rendre à sa fête, répliqua la vampire, sinon il réalisera que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être. Donc quitte à prendre des risques, ce qui me semble assez limité du fait que j'aurais deux vampires surpuissants sur le dos, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups et essayer de récupérer des informations en plus.

-Fais ce que tu veux, répondit-il d'un air blasé, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour encore jouer le parfait garde du corps ! Tu accompliras cette mission suicide toute seule !

Klaus quitta ensuite la pièce en trombe et claqua la porte sur son passage, faisant frémir une Caroline déjà bien déboussolée par son attitude. Elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente pour eux deux mais une fois encore, il s'était révélé imprévisible. Et sans son aide, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'affronter cette situation.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Comme j'ai apparemment du mal à réaliser ce que je promets, pas de spoilers cette fois-ci ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions comme toujours, vos hypothèses, vos conseils et vos critiques (surtout sur cette troisième partie donc...)_

_Voilà, merci à tous pour votre lecture et à bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Espionnage et déductions

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je souhaite tout d'abord m'excuser pour cet important retard, j'ai été confronté à quelques petits problèmes personnels, je n'avais pas donc pas très envie d'écrire mais vos reviews m'ont franchement motivé à m'y remettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je prends beaucoup de temps pour certains chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne signifie pas que j'arrête cette fic. Si cela devait arriver un jour pour une quelconque raison, je vous préviendrez pour ne pas vous laisser dans l'attente, mais vraiment, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie actuellement!_

_Comme toujours, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris et à leurs alertes, et tous ceux qui me lisent en général !_

_Pour finir, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

**_-Justine : _**_Coucou Justine :) Merci pour ta review très détaillée une fois encore qui m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est sûr que Klaus et Caroline ont tous deux de très fortes personnalités, mais par moments, ils réussissent à s'entendre, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. J'aime aussi beaucoup la relation Elijah-Caroline, je suis déçue qu'ils n'aient jamais eu une scène en commun dans la série donc j'y remédie ici, et ils vont normalement continuer à partager quelques petits moments dans cette histoire. Tu n'es pas tendre avec Marcel mais une fois encore, je partage totalement ton avis. Encore merci pour tous ces commentaires très intéressants et j'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre également !_

**_-XxLegend-Automne : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour Katherine, c'est possible qu'elle se montre à un moment ou à un autre, je n'ai pas encore tranché pour le moment, mais je voulais ainsi lui laisser la porte ouverte, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas apprécié que dans la série, Elijah la laisse tomber aussi facilement. Pour Klaus et Caro, tu vas avoir un début de réponse dès ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira :)_

**_-Cassandre : _**_Merci pour ta petite review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**_-Ninou : _**_Merci pour ta review enthousiaste ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit était vraiment très gentil et très flatteur, ça m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère vraiment ne pas décevoir par la suite ! Pour Hayley et son bébé, je te comprends totalement, ça a réussi à me dégouter du spin-off avant même qu'il ne débute. _

_**-Sabrina-visiteur : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas posté très rapidement mais je vais essayer de faire mieux désormais. N'hésite pas à me laisser des impressions (bonnes ou non) sur les prochains chapitres !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre n°5 : Espionnage et déductions**

La journée passa à toute vitesse au grand désespoir de Caroline, dont l'enthousiasme avait été sacrément refroidi par le refus de Klaus. Déjà s'annonçait la soirée de Marcel où elle allait donc devoir jouer les espionnes, et malgré toutes les phrases réconfortantes d'Elijah et ses conseils, elle ne se sentait plus capable d'accomplir ce rôle. Elle n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix, reculer signifierait donner raison à l'hybride ce qui était tout simplement inconcevable pour elle. Elle lissa donc une dernière fois les plis de sa robe rouge en satin de soie et franchit le portail d'un pas ferme et conquérant.

La vue du domaine où se tenait la fête de Marcel lui fit cependant oublier la raison de sa venue pendant quelques instants. La demeure était un véritable hymne au luxe et à la démesure, avec ses décors étaient très tape-à-l'œil et son jardin encore plus vaste que celui de Klaus, qui était pourtant loin d'être petit. Une foule de gens, qu'elle supposa être des vampires, était disséminée aux quatre coins de cette étendue, tous occupés à faire la fête, à danser et à s'amuser. Elle aurait presque pu se croire à une fête de lycéens ou d'étudiants, comme celles auxquelles elle avait participé dans le passé, cependant, divers détails lui rappelèrent rapidement à quel point cette impression était fausse.

Toutes les personnes présentes dégageaient en effet une extrême assurance comme s'ils se savaient surpuissants, faisant frissonner la jeune fille qui était bien loin de ressentir la même confiance. Les serveurs circulant entre les petits groupes attirèrent également son attention, le liquide rouge opaque qu'ils transportaient dans des fines flutes en cristal et qui passait de loin pour du vin pur se révéla être un cocktail plus inattendu de sang mêlé à divers alcools forts. Les quelques hommes vêtus de noir qui surveillaient discrètement la propriété achevèrent enfin de la glacer totalement.

Marcel apparut alors devant elle, l'arrachant brutalement à sa réflexion, sans lui laisser le moindre instant pour se préparer à cette confrontation.

-Ah, la petite Caroline ! Je dois admettre que je suis surpris de te voir ici, lui avoua-t-il sans préambule. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais suffisamment de courage pour cela.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais vraiment laissé le choix, sourit-elle de manière effrontée, suivant la ligne de manœuvre choisie plus tôt avec Elijah, à savoir paraître la plus détachée possible.

-Tu aurais très bien pu fuir, cela aurait sans doute été bien plus sage, même si ça manque assurément de panache.

-Pourquoi fuir lorsqu'on n'a rien à cacher ? lança-t-elle de façon avec encore plus de confiance, gagnant ainsi un éclat de rire du vampire. Ta soirée semble très réussie en tout cas.

-Evidemment qu'elle l'est, je ne rate jamais mes fêtes, fanfaronna-t-il avant de reprendre sa procession à travers les différents fêtards. Amuse-toi bien en tout cas, je reviendrais sans doute vers toi plus tard…

Cette entrevue diminua les appréhensions de Caroline quant au déroulement de la soirée, la vampire était très fière du brio avec lequel elle s'en était sortie, et le regard discret mais approbateur d'Elijah, qui discutait un peu plus loin, renforça son sentiment de triomphe. Sa cible s'étant éloignée, la jeune fille décida de s'attaquer à la seconde phase du plan : l'investigation. Après avoir lancé un second coup d'œil vers l'Originel pour le prévenir, elle se rapprocha donc de l'entrée de la demeure et s'y glissa l'air de rien.

Elle franchit rapidement les quelques salons où des invités s'étaient glissés pour se livrer à d'autres activités festives et se dirigea vers la seconde partie de l'édifice, bien plus silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi chercher précisément, mais elle était bien déterminée à rapporter quelque chose de cette soirée, principalement pour aplanir la situation avec Klaus. Elle se mit donc à scruter avec attention les moindres morceaux de papier trainant à travers les pièces, les œuvres d'art accrochées ici et là ou encore les quelques photographies représentant Marcel et ses amis proches, essayant de déterminer si l'un d'entre eux pouvait constituer l'une de ses failles.

Elle farfouilla ainsi à travers plusieurs petites pièces avant que le bruissement lointain d'une conversation ne capte son attention. Cherchant à savoir d'où celle-ci émanait, elle suivit le son et finit par déboucher devant une porte en chêne massif, encadrée par deux hommes vêtus de noir. Ils semblaient être là pour garder ce lieu même s'ils n'étaient pas, à ce moment précis, très concentrés sur leur tâche, ce qui incita Caroline à rester attentive et cachée. Un endroit aussi bien surveillé devait forcément contenir de précieuses informations sur Marcel, d'autant plus qu'elle supposait qu'il s'agissait de ses propres appartements privés. Bien décidée à pénétrer dans cette possible mine d'or, elle se mit donc à chercher un autre accès, et après quelques minutes d'errance, ses efforts furent récompensés.

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers cette seconde entrée, mais elle eut beau tirer et retirer sur la poignée, rien n'y fit : la porte restait ostensiblement fermée. La belle blonde essaya bien d'utiliser une de ses épingles à cheveux pour forcer la serrure mais apparemment, ce genre de méthodes n'était efficace que dans les films. Elle envisagea même d'entrer par la force, mais elle craignait que le bruit ne rameute les vampires au service de Marcel. Résignée, elle se décida à arrêter là son investigation au sein de la maison du vampire. Avant de partir, elle observa une dernière fois les lieux, et nota avec mépris l'arrogance du roi de la ville qui avait carrément fait graver son blason sur le bois de la porte, un mélange à la fois de formes de corneilles et de corbeau et de végétaux.

Une fois de retour dans le jardin, Caroline s'efforça de masquer sa précédente disparition, et se mit donc à danser, ses mouvements gracieux et en accord avec la musique lui permettant rapidement de se fondre dans une bande de fêtards. Au bout de quelques minutes d'amusement, elle sentit un regard appuyé sur elle, ce qui la déstabilisa et lui fit perdre le rythme. Agacée, elle se retourna vivement, prête à agonir d'insultes celui qui avait osé la déconcentrer de la sorte, mais elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Elijah et se calma aussitôt.

-Y a-t-il un quelconque problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à voix basse, le fait qu'il brise leurs règles de prudence en venant lui parler en public ne pouvait être qu'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Marcel sait que quelqu'un est allé fureter dans sa demeure, j'ai entendu un de ses gardes le prévenir.

-Mais j'ai pourtant été la plus discrète possible! s'exclama-t-elle, toute désappointée d'avoir encore plus raté sa mission qu'elle ne le pensait déjà.

-Pas suffisamment apparemment… Il est donc préférable que vous vous contentiez ce soir de parler à Marcel sans trop en faire, afin qu'il ne vous soupçonne nullement.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle d'un air abattu.

-Ne vous en voulez pas trop ! tenta de la rassurer l'Originel. Vous avez réussi à impressionner Marcel en vous présentant ici et cela est déjà encourageant. Une seule nuit ne peut pas suffire à résoudre tous nos problèmes, nous l'aurions fait depuis belle lurette si c'était aussi simple. Profitez maintenant de la soirée, discutez avec Marcel et guettez la moindre information. Je reste dans les parages au cas où la situation se dégraderait.

Les mots du vampire touchèrent Caroline et la remirent d'aplomb, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait placé la barre trop haute pour cette fête, et qu'elle n'avait finalement pas grand-chose à se reprocher. Pour autant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait également que l'hybride pour lequel elle accomplissait tout ça risquait de ne pas être aussi indulgent que son frère, et lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues si elle ne rapportait pas de résultats concluants.

Elle se remit donc au travail et se dirigea vers le roi de la ville, qui s'était installé un peu en retrait de façon à surplomber le domaine tout en discutant avec sa petite troupe de fidèles. Elle ne savait pas si il était d'ordinaire autorisé d'aller le rejoindre mais elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier, après tout, il avait semblé apprécier son côté audacieux jusqu'à présent.

- Je te manquais tellement que tu t'ais décidé à venir me rejoindre ? l'apostropha-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres comme toujours.

-Non, je me demandais simplement pourquoi le grand roi que tu es se tient à l'écart de sa propre fête sans profiter de son triomphe, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton badin pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

-Ah, que veux-tu, il y a toujours des complications de dernière minute et il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de les régler, murmura-t-il d'un air détaché, même si sa contrariété transparaissait dans ses yeux. J'ai justement besoin d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et si nous profitions de l'occasion pour faire le tour du propriétaire ?

Ces mots glacèrent Caroline, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une coïncidence, Marcel devait avoir deviné qu'elle était celle ayant tenté de s'introduire chez lui. D'un autre côté, s'il le savait, pourquoi l'emmenait-il à l'écart de la fête, c'était assez peu cohérent puisqu'il était plutôt du genre à punir les gens en public pour en faire des exemples. De plus,si jamais il ignorait vraiment tout de son implication, refuser sa proposition risquait de le mettre en colère et de la placer dans une situation encore plus dangereuse, d'autant plus qu'elle n'apercevait pas Elijah aux alentours.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de me proposer cela, susurra-t-elle tout en priant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son hésitation.

En réponse, le vampire lui offrit son bras et elle le saisit, le laissant l'entraîner d ans sa demeure.

Marcel lui fit tout d'abord visiter les quelques salons qu'elle avait déjà traversé précédemment, la divertissant avec ses commentaires piquants, auxquels elle souriait ou riait poliment. La nervosité qui animait Caroline s'amoindrissait de minute en minute face à l'attitude très décontractée du beau métisse, qui semblait avoir totalement oublié ses précédentes préoccupations, même si cela pouvait aussi être l'une de ses techniques de manipulation.

-Ici, tu te trouves dans le cœur historique de cette bâtisse, poursuivit Marcel, qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à jouer le rôle de guide touristique. Dès le XIXème, une bâtisse s'établissait en effet ici, mais la guerre vampirique l'a énormément amochée, et une grande partie du domaine a donc dû être reconstruite…

-Une guerre vampirique ? s'étonna l'adolescente, toujours à l'affût de la moindre information. Pour quelle raison a-t-elle eu lieu ?

-Oh, une partie de la famille Originelle vivait ici, et leur père, qui cherchait à les éliminer, les a attaqués, ce qui a provoqué une grosse bataille au début du XXème siècle. Tu connais la famille Originelle malgré ton jeune âge, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, de nom, comme tout le monde, s'efforça-t-elle d'éluder la question. Et donc en tant que roi, tu as décidé de les aider ?

-Non, je n'étais pas encore à la tête de la ville lorsque ça s'est produit, je venais tout juste d'être transformé en vampire par l'un d'entre eux, Klaus, lui expliqua-t-il, permettant ainsi à Caroline de prendre un peu plus conscience de la difficulté pour l'hybride de renverser un de ses anciens alliés. J'ai logiquement pris son parti et nous avons finalement réussi à contrecarrer les plans de son paternel. Les Originels ont cependant dû prendre la fuite, laissant la ville sans personne pour la diriger. Je m'étais particulièrement illustré dans ce combat, j'ai donc pu m'emparer de ce poste de dirigeant sans trop de contestations et comme tu le vois, un siècle après, je suis toujours là.

-Ce sont donc tes qualités de combattant qui t'ont permis d'être autant plébiscité par la communauté vampirique de la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

-Pas uniquement, j'ai aussi su voir avant tout le monde le danger représenté par les sorcières et j'ai réglé ce problème dès mon accession au pouvoir, ce qui a fortement augmenté ma popularité.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par régler le problème ? continua de l'interroger Caroline, même si elle redoutait de paraître trop curieuse et empressée.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire que je me plais à raconter, coupa net son interlocuteur, et surtout pas à une jeune femme étrangère. Disons simplement que ce fut un succès et que depuis ce jour, les sorcières de la ville évitent d'aller à mon encontre.

Face à ce refus de se confier, Caroline se contenta d'hocher la tête, insister pour en savoir plus serait de toute façon vain. Levant les yeux pour regarder où elle se trouvait finalement, elle resta bouche bée, son émerveillement faisant sourire Marcel. La pièce était somptueusement décorée, de grandes tapisseries pourpres ornaient les murs, et la porte sur laquelle elle débouchait était elle aussi monumentale.

-Et voilà où s'achève cette visite ! A moins bien sûr que tu ne désires faire une visite privée de mes appartements… ajouta-t-il en levant son sourcil gauche de façon suggestive.

-Je pense que je vais m'en passer, répliqua-t-elle en roulant les yeux. Tu vis donc ici ?

-Oui, la plupart du temps, sauf quand je découche évidemment… lui lança-t-il avec un second clin d'œil.

Suite à cette révélation, le cerveau de Caroline se mit à tourner à plein régime. En effet, si Marcel habitait dans cette partie de la maison, quel était donc le lieu qu'elle avait tenté de forcer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ? L'inquiétude du vampire suite à sa tentative d'infiltration et les gardes présents devant ces pièces révélaient de façon claire leur importance, elle n'avait donc plus qu'à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière.

Suivant du regard le geste de Marcel vers le panneau de bois orientant la pièce, elle sentit le choc l'envahir. Finalement, elle n'allait peut-être pas rentrer totalement bredouille de cette journée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Klaus faisait les quatre cent pas dans sa demeure, rongé à la fois par la colère et l'anxiété. Il n'avait évidemment pas du tout apprécié l'alliance inattendue de son frère et de la jeune vampire qu'il avait amené ici. Cette décision d'utiliser celle-ci comme une espionne lui semblait non seulement totalement inconsciente et dangereuse pour l'adolescente, mais également très risquée pour la réussite de son propre complot. Sa grande paranoïa le poussait même à se demander si Elijah ne lui avait pas proposé cette idée uniquement pour l'empêcher définitivement de reconquérir le pouvoir sur la ville. Quoiqu'il en soit réellement, l'hybride refusait catégoriquement de participer à un tel projet.

Pour autant, cette obstination ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet pour Caroline. Sa jeunesse et sa franchise risquait de l'amener à se trahir face à Marcel, et ce dernier ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer. Il doutait de plus de l'efficacité de son frère comme « protecteur », sa surveillance était sans doute très laxiste là où le tempérament volcanique de la blonde nécessitait plutôt un contrôle de tout instant. L'Originel était donc très agité, et chaque seconde s'écoulant l'incitait à envoyer balader sa fierté une fois de plus et à foncer vers cette maudite fête.

Lorsque vers le petit matin, des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'entrée de la maison, Klaus sentit donc le soulagement l'envahir. Malheureusement, ce sentiment ne dura pas, puisque ce ne fut qu'un seul individu qui vint le rejoindre dans son salon, en l'occurrence son frère.

-Où est-elle ? s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de paraître trop empressé. Où est Caroline ?

-Elle est simplement restée un peu plus longtemps à la fête pour assurer nos arrières, s'empressa de le rassurer Elijah. Partir tous les deux au même moment aurait sans doute rendu Marcel soupçonneux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va parfaitement bien.

-Etes-vous parvenu à mener votre plan à bien ?

-Il y a eu quelques complications de dernière minute… soupira son ainé. Mais la façon dont elle s'en est tirée est très encourageante…

-Evidement que ça l'est… se moqua l'hybride en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de tiquer. Quel genre de complications ?

-Oh, rien de bien grave, Marcel a juste remarqué qu'un intrus avait fouiné autour de ses appartements, mais Miss Forbes lui a parlé ensuite et il n'a pas eu l'air de la soupçonner, donc sa sécurité n'est nullement remise en cause.

-Tu l'as laissé aller s'approcher de lui alors qu'il était méfiant ? s'étrangla-t-il, horrifié par cette imprudence.

-Tu n'étais pas présent, Niklaus, donc cesse de t'indigner à propos de tout et n'importe quoi ! répliqua son frère, exaspéré. J'ai parfaitement veillé sur ta protégée comme tu le constateras bientôt. De toute façon, si tu étais tellement inquiet, tu n'avais qu'à l'accompagner au lieu de rester là à bouder. Maintenant, je suis fatigué car contrairement à toi, j'ai travaillé cette nuit donc trouves-toi un autre défouloir !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à l'hybride de répliquer.

Reprenant sa position attentiste, il compta les secondes pendant un certain temps avant de finalement entendre le son rassurant des pas de Caroline dans sa demeure. Pensant qu'elle allait elle aussi partir se reposer, il ne fit aucun mouvement en sa direction. Cependant, à sa grande stupeur, elle se mit à piétiner devant la salle à manger, comme si elle hésitait à venir lui parler, avant de finalement oser s'engager dans la pièce.

-Coucou… murmura-t-elle avec incertitude.

Klaus se contenta pour unique réponse de tourner la tête vers elle, prévoyant de n'entamer une discussion avec elle que si ses paroles en valaient la peine, et surtout que si la vampire était plus pacifique que lors de leurs dernières interactions. Il commençait en effet à être vraiment lassé de se disputer avec la jeune vampire, alors qu'il avait essayé lui offrir la meilleure vie possible en l'emmenant dans la « Ville Croissant ».

-Ecoute, reprit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi peu assuré, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi pour être allée à cette fête. Mais je suis revenue en un seul morceau, c'est donc bien la preuve que c'était une bonne idée !

-Tu ne peux pas faire de ce coup de chance un succès, _love_ … répliqua aussitôt l'hybride, la faisant soupirer.

-Là n'est pas le problème, Klaus... le coupa-t-elle audacieusement, avant d'entamer l'une des diatribes dont elle avait le secret. Peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais continuer à t'aider dans ton projet, car j'espère toujours te faire changer d'avis quant à ma présence ici. Simplement, comme tu n'as cessé de me le faire remarquer, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux pour moi de le faire sans ton appui, et de ton côté, ça te ralentit franchement de ne pas accepter mon aide. La question est donc que veux-tu faire désormais ?

-Me placer devant le fait accompli et tenter de surcroît de me faire culpabiliser n'est pas la bonne façon d'obtenir mon soutien, Caroline, et ça ne le sera jamais…

-Je ne cherche pas à te manipuler ! protesta-t-elle avec indignation. Mais ça ne sert à rien que je m'échine à dénicher des informations pour toi, si au final, tu refuses de les accepter ! J'ai besoin de ton soutien tout comme tu sembles avoir besoin du mien, donc autant avancer en équipe !

-Faire équipe avec toi signifie te laisser te mettre en danger, et je ne peux pas accepter cela.

-Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la stricte vérité, réfuta-t-elle d'un ton assuré. C'est avec toi que je suis la plus en sécurité.

Klaus soupira face aux mots de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait effectivement pas tort mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant le reconnaître à haute voix, son orgueil l'en empêchait. L'esprit de conciliation dont elle semblait faire preuve lui parut cependant une bonne échappatoire. Il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle continue de jouer l'espionne, mais elle pouvait toujours l'aider de d'autres façons, et ainsi peut-être parviendrait-il à la détourner de son projet risqué.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il avec une fausse résignation, puisque tu tiens tellement à te rendre utile, je suis prêt à te laisser une chance, mais ce sera à mes conditions.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, apparemment soulagée d'avoir réussi à le faire plier aussi facilement.

-Et si tu commençais par me raconter comment s'est déroulée ta soirée ? lui proposa l'hybride, heureux lui aussi d'être parvenu à rétablir la paix entre eux deux sans trop perdre la face. As-tu découvert quelque chose ?

-Je crois bien que oui, clama-t-elle d'un air empli de fierté, laissant Klaus pantois.

Il avait tellement été préoccupé par l'imprudence de cette mission espionnage qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que la vampire puisse réellement réussir là où lui piétinait. L'impatience commença à monter en lui tandis qu'il observait la jeune femme fouiller dans son sac avec frénésie. Celle-ci finit par déposer sur la table une serviette, qu'elle déplia avec de grandes précautions, révélant finalement un gribouillis assez incompréhensible.

-Qu'est-ce que cette chose est supposée être ? l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

-Ceci est un schéma…

Dubitatif, l'Originel se repencha vers « l'œuvre » en question et constata qu'en effet, de petits motifs étaient dessinés ici et là, contenus dans une vaste forme inidentifiable. Cependant, le talent artistique de Caroline étant assez limité, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que ce l'ensemble représentait. Ne sachant pas comment lui en demander plus sans la vexer, il resta silencieux, espérant avoir une sorte de révélation, mais la vampire perçut rapidement sa confusion et lui expliqua :

-Il reproduit un blason, Klaus…

-Et en quoi un blason est-il censé m'aider ? demanda-t-il, encore plus incrédule qu'auparavant. Où diable l'as-tu vu d'ailleurs ?

-En fait, en me baladant à travers la maison de Marcel, je suis tombée sur une pièce surveillée par des gardes où était représenté ce blason, ce qui m'a fait me douter de son importance.

-Mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire enfin, s'exaspéra l'hybride, Marcel s'est lui-même proclamé roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est tout à fait logique qu'il se soit fait créer un blason et tout le bazar qui va avec ce titre. Je suis même surpris qu'il ne se balade pas en permanence avec une couronne sur la tête…

-Laisse-moi finir avant de rabaisser ma trouvaille ! s'emporta à son tour la jeune blonde. Je me suis aussi dit que ce blason devait lui appartenir et que la pièce en question était l'entrée de ses appartements mais ce n'est pas le cas. Parce qu'ensuite, il m'a fait visiter sa maison, et il y avait son propre blason de représenté et je peux te jurer qu'il n'est pas identique à celui-ci.

-Et donc ?

-Eh bien, la conclusion est assez simple. Si dans la maison de Marcel se trouvent d'autres appartements que les siens qui sont gardés, avec un blason correspondant à un individu autre que lui, cela signifie qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre là-bas, une personne qu'il garde en permanence à ses côtés, que ce soit un allié ou quelqu'un qu'il souhaite protéger.

Le raisonnement de la vampire convainquit rapidement Klaus, qui, même s'il d'en voulait de n'avoir jamais noté cela, se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier, heureux d'avoir peut-être enfin mis la main sur la faiblesse de son ennemi :

-Bien, nous n'avons alors plus qu'à découvrir son identité…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me laisser vos avis, conseils, critiques et suggestions !_

_A très bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Explications et suppositions

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après une très longue absence (presque deux mois :O )dont je m'excuse, mais malheureusement la vie réelle m'a rattrapé… Enfin, voici quand même ce sixième chapitre, j'espère que ce délai ne vous aura pas trop dégouté de cette fiction._

_Même si la rentrée universitaire approchant ne me permet pas de vous promettre de publier très rapidement le prochain chapitre, je tiens à reconfirmer une nouvelle fois que je ne souhaite pas abandonner cette fic, donc tant qu'elle vous plaira à vous lecteurs, elle continuera, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra pour la finir (sauf évidemment grave catastrophe, mais ça ne sert à rien d'envisager le pire)._

_Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous pour vos ajouts et vos reviews qui m'ont particulièrement remonté le moral en ces temps difficiles !_

_Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

_- **Elo69 :** Merci pour ta review qui, étant la première du chapitre 5, m'a bien rassurée! En ce qui concerne l'identité de la personne, les choses vont être éclaircies petit à petit dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira en tout cas !_

_- **Guest **: Merci pour ta review : ) Effectivement, Klaus et Caro croient bien qu'il y a une personne « retenue » chez Marcel. Je suis contente que l'évolution du Klaro te plaise, j'ai toujours peur que ce soit trop ou pas assez rapide donc merci pour ça aussi ! _

**_-Sabrina-visiteur_**_ : Merci pour ta petite review, ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme me font toujours très plaisir : )_

_-**Cassandre **: Merci pour cette gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant._

**_- Justine :_**_ Tout d'abord, je remercie encore une fois pour ta présence et ta longue review, j'espère que cette attente ne t'aura pas trop dégoutée de cette fic… En ce qui concerne Marcel, il ne soupçonnait pas vraiment Caroline lors de la soirée, il cherchait plus à s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse mais son comportement très détaché lors de leur visite l'a convaincu pour le moment. Après, il n'est pas bête non plus et peut aussi très bien faire un jour ou l'autre le rapprochement entre son arrivée et ce genre d'événements, surtout si ils se reproduisent. Quant au blason, tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre et tu es assez proche de la vérité, bien joué ! Encore une fois merci pour tes superbes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas._

_-**Mlanie :** Merci pour ta review et tes jolis compliments, je suis très contente que tu trouves que je respecte Klaus et Caro dans cette fic. Comme tu vois, j'ai pris un peu de retard mais je continue bien cette fic : ) _

**_-Laura :_**_ Merci pour ta review enthousiaste, n'hésite cependant pas à me faire savoir si certains éléments de l'histoire finissent par te déplaire (même si je ne l'espère évidemment pas ^^) !_

**_-Enagem :_**_ Tout d'abord, je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et ne t'en fais pas, je comprends totalement pour ton absence, d'autant plus que j'ai moi-même déserté le site ces dernières semaines. Merci pour tous cette review très encourageante, j'espère de faire au mieux avec mon écriture, mais je crains que ma pause forcée ait plus ou moins réduit à néant mes quelques progrès. J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout et si tu as des conseils, n'hésite pas : )_

**_-Saadia :_**_ Merci pour ta review très sympa qui a en plus eu le mérite de me pousser à terminer ce chapitre , et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! _

* * *

Chapitre n°6 : Explications et suppositions

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis la révélation de Caroline, ce qui avait permis à la jeune vampire de méditer sur les événements précédents tout en contemplant par la fenêtre la somptuosité de la Nouvelle-Orléans. En effet, dès que Klaus avait été convaincu par ses explications, il avait foncé vers le téléphone afin de contacter diverses personnes pouvant les aider dans leur enquête, la laissant seule face à ses pensées et lui offrant surtout une pause bien méritée après l'animation de la journée.

En moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle avait effectivement réussi à s'attirer les foudres de l'hybride une première fois, puis elle s'était retrouvée à jouer les espionnes auprès de Marcel pour finalement réussir à dénicher une information, avant de se confronter une nouvelle fois à l'Originel en parvenant cette fois-ci à trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui. Et assez étonnamment, c'était ce dernier fait qui la troublait le plus.

Elle s'était en effet attendue à plus de résistance de sa part, mais non, il avait préféré la laisser remporter cette manche pour rétablir un semblant d'entente entre eux deux et cela l'avait particulièrement touché. Elle en avait assez de se sentir inutile ou utilisée contre son gré, ce qui lui arrivait bien trop souvent à Mystic Falls, et elle était donc bien décidée à profiter de l'expérience certes forcée qu'elle vivait actuellement pour enterrer une bonne fois pour toute ce genre de sensations. De même, l'emballement de l'Originel pour sa découverte et sa théorie l'avait énormément flattée. Pendant quelques instants, elle s'était sentie reconnue à sa juste valeur ce qui lui donnait envie de continuer à l'impressionner.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait sur cette évolution assez incroyable de sa situation surtout comparé à ses débuts chaotiques dans la ville, Klaus fit son retour dans la pièce, une mine réjouie sur son visage.

-Alors ? Tu as réussi à joindre quelqu'un? l'interrogea aussitôt la blonde, toute excitée par cette recherche d'informations qui lui rappelait les chasses aux trésor auxquelles elle jouait enfant.

-J'ai contacté une sorcière vivant ici, travaillant pour moi d'une certaine façon, et qui devrait arriver d'ici à quelques instants, acquiesça-t-il . Elle me semble être la mieux placée, si ce n'est la seule, pour nous aider à déterminer si ce blason a un rapport avec l'histoire de la ville et Marcel, ou s'il n'a juste aucune utilité.

Puis, il s'installa à côté d'elle et laissa le silence envahir à nouveau la pièce. Caroline ne partageait cependant pas son apparente envie de calme, qui avait plutôt tendance à l'angoisser encore plus qu'à la détendre, et sa proximité physique avec l'hybride ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation. C'est pourquoi, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration, geste certes inutile en raison de sa nature de vampire mais qui la réconfortait néanmoins et s'exclama, d'un ton assez ferme malgré son anxiété évidente :

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été particulièrement facile à vivre ces derniers jours en raison des circonstances de ma venue, et je ne compte pas de pardonner de sitôt pour cela. Mais malgré ça, tu as quand même accepté de m'inclure à tes plans et je t'en remercie sincèrement.

Klaus parut très surpris par son intervention, légèrement choqué même, ce qui la fit presque culpabiliser, elle avait du être vraiment dure avec lui pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Heureusement, il se reprit très vite et plongeant son regard azur dans le sien, il lui répondit avec son célèbre sourire en coin :

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier _love,_ je suis plutôt gagnant dans cette histoire puisque je récupère une alliée de plus pour atteindre mon objectif.

-Je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver bien mieux comme alliée, murmura-t-elle dubitativement même si elle avait appréciée la forte signification cachée derrière ses mots.

-Peut-être mais cela ne serait certainement pas aussi motivant… répliqua-t-il de façon suggestive, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Sentant bien que leur précédente « réconciliation » avait rendu l'hybride d'assez bonne humeur, elle se décida à aborder avec lui un thème plus sérieux, qui l'intriguait beaucoup depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle craignait certes de le brusquer, comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient des sujets plus personnels, mais l'occasion lui semblait idéale, d'autant plus qu'une telle opportunité ne se reproduirait sans doute plus une fois tous deux plongés dans la reconquête de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

-Pourquoi récupérer le trône de Marcel est-il si important pour toi ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce mais incisive, attirant aussitôt son attention. Toute la communauté vampirique connait ton nom et tremble à sa simple évocation, tout comme à celle du reste de ta famille. Tu possèdes donc déjà un pouvoir immense sur elle. Qu'est ce titre de roi peut bien t'apporter de plus ?

-Il est vrai que la plupart des vampires me craignent et me respectent à raison mais cela n'est pas suffisant, lui répondit-il après un court instant de réflexion. Je veux retrouver cette sensation d'être entouré de fidèles, d'hommes prêts à verser leur sang pour moi sans la moindre hésitation. Mes hybrides s'étant révélés faillibles, j'ai décidé de retourner aux basiques en m'octroyant le cercle de Marcel.

-Mais c'est totalement bancal comme raisonnement, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avec consternation, sans parvenir à se retenir. Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas parce que tu vas prendre sa place que ses hommes vont se mettre automatiquement à te servir de la même façon. La vraie loyauté ne fonctionne pas comme ça, elle doit être gagnée.

-C'est ce que nous verrons… murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant, son regard sombre dissuadant son interlocutrice de poursuivre cette discussion.

Caroline se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, réalisant que son attitude pouvait faire voler en éclat toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'ils venaient à peine de réussir à instaurer entre eux. Elle méprisait totalement cette conception de l'hybride, qui croyait absolument qu'une petite armée à son service était indispensable à son bonheur, sans prendre conscience qu'en agissant de la sorte il blessait les rares personnes se préoccupant réellement de lui. Pour autant, ce n'était en lui criant dessus qu'elle allait lui faire entendre raison, ce qui la poussa pour la seconde fois de la matinée à agir de façon calme et mature, un comportement presqu'à l'opposé du feu qu'elle abordait d'ordinaire en sa présence :

-Ecoute, Klaus, je… je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi alors que tu ne faisais que répondre à la question que je t'avais moi-même posé. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement oublier cet échange ?

Il hocha la tête en réponse, la faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le silence envahit alors à nouveau la pièce, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant prendre le risque de relancer une nouvelle dispute. Cependant, après quelques minutes, l'Originel rompit à son tour leur accord tacite :

-Puisque tu m'as posé une question, il me semble légitime que je puisse à mon tour t'en poser une, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton sérieux, ce qui surprit Caroline, peu habituée à le voir ainsi. Tu as réagi de façon très émotive au fait que je t'ai hypnotisé pour te faire venir ici, pourquoi ?

-C'est assez évident, non ? répliqua-t-elle, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Tu m'as kidnappé, ça ne m'a logiquement pas fait plaisir !

-Oui mais justement, tu m'as paru plus touché par mon acte en lui-même, soit le fait que j'utilise ma _compulsion _sur toi, plutôt que par mon motif à savoir t'emmener de force avec moi, ce qui pour le coup n'est pas très logique, à moins que tu n'ais une histoire particulière avec cette méthode…

La jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de blanchir face à sa déduction. Elle avait totalement oublié la virulence avec lequel elle avait réagi quelques jours plus tôt, et n'avait donc pas imaginé une seule seconde que l'hybride puisse s'interroger là-dessus, et encore moins qu'il tape dans le mille aussi facilement. Elle tenta de reprendre une contenance mais il était trop tard, la mâchoire contractée de Klaus lui révélât qu'il s'était déjà figuré toute la vérité.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre ses questions, essayant sans doute de la faire définitivement craquer ainsi, mais l'arrivée de l'un de ses hommes dans la pièce l'arrêta net.

-La sorcière est arrivée, lui apprit celui-ci sous le regard soulagé de Caroline.

L'Originel se leva alors pour accueillir la nouvelle venue mais avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la pièce, il se retourna brièvement et lança à l'adolescente d'un ton sans équivoque :

-Cette conversation est loin d'être terminée !

Cette promesse la fit frémir, néanmoins, elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier pour l'instant. Le mystère entourant Marcel était en effet la priorité à l'heure actuelle, aussi bien pour elle que pour Klaus, et pour le résoudre, ils auraient tous deux besoin de la concentration la plus totale.

* * *

Klaus attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la sorcière qu'il avait sollicitée plus tôt dans la matinée, cependant son irruption en plein milieu de sa conversation avec Caroline l'agaça au plus haut point. L'instant lui avait en effet paru idéal pour questionner la belle blonde sur son attitude étrange une petite semaine auparavant, et sa réaction n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'elle cachait bel et bien quelque chose. Cette interruption ne faisait cependant que retarder l'inévitable, il était désormais presqu'autant déterminé à lui faire cracher le morceau qu'à décoder le blason que la jeune fille avait réussi à dénicher.

-Où se trouve donc ce si précieux dessin pour lequel tu m'as sommé de venir ? l'interrogea aussitôt son « invitée » avec lassitude, le tirant brutalement hors de ses pensées.

Soupirant face à son évident manque d'enthousiasme, Klaus lui indiqua d'un signe de la main la table où se trouvait le croquis et la reproduction plus soigné qu'il avait lui-même réalisé afin de rendre leurs recherches plus aisées.

Croisant le regard quelque peu confus de Caroline, il s'empressa de lui expliquer ce dont il retournait en laissant néanmoins paraître son amertume quant à la situation :

-Je te présente la personne supposée être mon meilleur soutien dans ma guerre contre Marcel, Sophie Deveraux. Pour autant, je m'interroge toujours sur l'utilité de cette alliance qui ne m'a strictement rien apporté jusqu'à présent…

-Il viendra un temps où tu seras ravi de bénéficier de mon appui ! lui rétorqua aussitôt la jeune brune, qui n'appréciait pas du tout les critiques constantes de l'hybride à son égard, même si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y accoutumer.

-Et bien, c'est justement le moment de prouver ta prétendue utilité… Sais-tu oui ou non vers qui ou quoi ce blason renvoie-il ?

Sophie se pencha alors avec une grande concentration sur le dessin, laissant à Klaus l'opportunité de faire dériver ses yeux une nouvelle fois vers Caroline, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. La blonde était en effet occupée à fixer les moindres faits et gestes de la sorcière tout en tortillant nerveusement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, signe trahissant l'anxiété qui l'animait, sans doute parce qu'elle craignait de voir sa découverte être décrétée inutile ou tout au moins indéchiffrable. Ce comportement impliqué acheva de convaincre l'Originel du bien-fondé de sa décision de l'intégrer à ses plans, non seulement elle se révélait être une précieuse alliée, mais en plus, cela semblait l'avoir distraite de ses projets contestateurs et suicidaires, ce dont il ne pouvait que se féliciter.

Comme si elle avait senti le regard attendri qu'il posait sur elle, la vampire tourna la tête et le trouva en pleine contemplation, ce qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire. Encouragé par ce geste lui indiquant qu'elle ne lui tenait nullement rigueur de son questionnement insistant d'un peu plus tôt, Klaus se rapprocha d'elle et après une courte hésitation, il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste d'apaisement et de soutien. A sa grande surprise, elle le laissa faire, les yeux plongés dans le vague.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sembla cependant recouvrer ses esprits et se détacha de son emprise sans néanmoins omettre de lui lancer un dernier coup d'œil, comme si elle s'assurait de ne pas le blesser en agissant de la sorte. Elle rejoignit ensuite Sophie, qui avait observée toute la scène avec grand intérêt, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire augmenter l'agacement de l'hybride à son égard.

-Alors, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-il agressivement, sans prêter attention au regard empli de reproches de Caroline.

-Pas grand-chose de sûr honnêtement, lui avoua la sorcière. Il est certain que cet objet n'est nullement relié à Marcel mais à part cela, il me semble difficile d'établir des certitudes…

-En clair, tu te révèles une nouvelle fois incapable de m'apporter la moindre information, maugréa-t-il.

-Je pense cependant avoir trouvé une autre piste, reprit la brune en se tournant vers Caroline, ignorant délibérément l'Originel et ses propos. Si j'en crois cette reproduction, les motifs animaliers du blason se constituent uniquement t d'oiseaux, et plus particulièrement de corbeaux et de corneilles.

-Et qu'est ce que cela peut indiquer ? la questionna la vampire, que ce raisonnement rendait perplexe.

-Cela dépend, selon les civilisations étudiées, les symboliques auxquelles on aboutit peuvent être totalement différentes. Si l'on prend l'exemple de la chouette, sous la Grèce Antique, cet animal était synonyme de sagesse, le peuple grec et notamment athénien l'honorait donc. Cependant, sous le Moyen Âge, en Europe Occidentale, il est devenu un symbole beaucoup plus sombre, puisque relié à la nuit. Le même constat peut s'effectuer pour les animaux de ce blason, les peuples européens du Ier millénaire les associaient au mal et les rejetaient, là où au contraire certaines tribus plus tardives les glorifiaient ou du moins, les respectaient.

-Et l'une de ces significations se retrouve-t-elle ici ? lui demanda l'adolescente, qui buvait avidement ses paroles, heureuse de découvrir qu'elle ne s'était pas emballée pour rien et que sa trouvaille cache réellement quelque chose.

-C'est difficile à affirmer, répondit Sophie, mais il me semble que la piste la plus probable est celle de la culture améro-indienne, dans laquelle ces oiseaux symbolisent tous deux plus ou moins la même chose, à savoir…

-La magie… la coupa Klaus, à la fois frustré de ne pas y avoir pensé le premier mais également intéressé par les perspectives que cette découverte ouvrait. Cela voudrait dire que la personne abritée dans la demeure de Marcel se trouve être une sorcière! C'est certes possible, d'autant plus que les grandes familles de sorcières encore présentes ici lors de ma dernière visite descendaient directement de tribus indiennes. Mais les restrictions de Marcel semblaient pourtant leur avoir fait fuir la ville…

-Marcel est peut-être parvenu à capturer l'une d'entre elles avant de chasser les autres, suggéra Caroline avec hésitation, comme si elle avait peur de dire quelque chose de totalement déplacé mais un bref acquiescement de Sophie l'encouragea à continuer. Après tout, une sorcière est bien plus facile à contrôler que des dizaines et celle-ci pourrait très bien lui servir à repérer toutes les autres utilisations de magie à travers la ville, et ainsi lui assurer de n'être contesté par personne.

Klaus prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cette hypothèse. Qu'une famille de sorcière soit probablement désignée par ce blason ne le réjouissait déjà guère, mais s'il s'agissait en plus de sorcières issues de la grande époque de la Nouvelle-Orléans, il n'osait pas imaginer l'ampleur de sa tâche. Parallèlement aux Bennett en Virginie, leur cercle avait en effet possédé un pouvoir immense sur toute la Louisiane et de façon plus générale, une influence à travers toute la communauté surnaturelle américaine. Certaines d'entre elles avaient même eu l'impudence de le défier, lui et sa famille. Une telle possibilité n'annonçait donc rien de bon, aussi bien pour sa reconquête que pour sa sécurité en général.

Pour autant, la rationalité de l'Originel reprit rapidement le dessus sur ses inquiétudes et une fois qu'il se fut lui-même convaincu de l'impossibilité de cette éventualité, il exposa sa pensée à ses deux alliées du moment:

-Ces sorcières ont un sens très développé de la famille et de la solidarité, reprit-il d'une voix mesuré ne trahissant nullement son angoisse d'il y a quelques instants. Lorsque l'une d'elles était capturée par un ennemi, elles ne reculaient devant rien pour la délivrer, même si cela devait causer la mort d'autres membres de leur groupe. J'ai donc du mal à croire qu'elles aient brutalement renoncé à tous leurs principes, en abandonnant l'une de leurs consœurs ici.

-Il te paraît donc peu probable que le blason se rattache à l'une d'entre elles ? lui demanda Caroline, dont le ton abattu contrastait nettement avec son enthousiasme antérieur.

-En effet, lui confirma l'hybride. Incontestablement, ceux qui l'ont réalisé avaient côtoyé cette culture mais de là à estimer qu'ils y appartenaient...

-Mais de qui donc peut-il s'agir alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il avec difficulté, n'aimant guère exposer son impuissance face à cette situation. Une personne ayant une grande connaissance de cette période de la magie pourrait sans doute nous éclairer, mais je ne connais guère d'individu dans cette ville plus informé que moi là-dessus, sans parler du peu de confiance que j'éprouve de toute façon pour les gens d'ici.

-Je peux peut-être te faire rentrer en relation avec une personne capable de répondre à ces critères, intervient Sophie à la surprise générale.

-Tu connaitrais quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il avec scepticisme. Et bien entendu, tu ne décides de ne partager cette information que maintenant…

-Tu as annoncé de façon très claire que tu ne souhaitais pas quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans et la femme dont je te parle vit dans le Massachusetts, se défendit la sorcière. Comme elle est âgée de près de deux cent ans, elle pourrait donc sans doute t'éclairer sur le sujet mais ce n'est nullement une obligation de lui rendre visite, tu peux très bien aussi renoncer à déchiffrer ce blason et te focaliser sur un autre angle d'attaque contre Marcel.

Cette dernière suggestion fit bouillir d'indignation l'Originel. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à renoncer et le simple fait que Sophie puisse envisager un tel comportement de sa part l'offensait au plus haut point. De surcroit, cette « enquête » lancée autour de son blason venait tout juste de lui permettre de se rapprocher de Caroline, et il ne tenait pas le moins du monde à envoyer balader tout leurs progrès, ni à supporter à nouveau son attitude rebelle.

Pour autant, l'idée de s'éloigner à nouveau de la Nouvelle-Orléans, même pour une courte durée, ne l'enchantait pas plus. Même si ce sentiment était infondé, il craignait en effet que cet acte soit interprété par Marcel et ses acolytes comme une certaine forme de lâcheté, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà quitté la ville quelques jours auparavant pour aller chercher Caroline. Le peuple ne pourrait d'autant plus jamais accorder sa confiance et sa loyauté à un chef ne se souciant que trop peu de la ville, impression que pouvait également donner ses nombreux voyages.

L'hybride se retrouvait donc tiraillé entre son envie de renverser rapidement Marcel et sa peur de se priver à tout jamais de son trône par un acte irréfléchi. Cependant, il n'avait pour habitude de perdre son temps en tergiversations, et pour cela, suivant son instinct ou plutôt son ego, il reprit la parole et annonça sa décision sans se soucier de la surprise envahissant le visage de ses deux comparses :

-Très bien, je vais rendre une petite visite à cette sorcière.

Satisfait d'avoir au moins réglé ce point, il s'apprêta à quitter cette pièce pour aller informer son frère de ce nouveau rebondissement, mais à son tour, il fut surpris par une intervention :

-Je vais venir avec toi, entendit-il la douce voix de Caroline affirmer, d'un ton particulièrement déterminé.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés à bien harmoniser les parties entre elles, un certain laps de temps s'étant écoulé entre l'écriture de chacune, donc si vous trouvez que ça ne s'enchaine pas très bien, faites le moi savoir !_

_N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre avis sur le « voyage » de Klaus et Caroline, sur leurs discussions, sur Sophie ! Les suggestions sont toujours elles aussi les bienvenues !_

_Merci à toutes et à tous une nouvelle fois pour votre soutien et à très bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
